The Requiem of a Pink Kunoichi: Sakura Haruno
by naminesoraluv
Summary: I know alot of things... but even with that knowledge I managed to screw up.Once a loved ninja now a hated outcast all because of stupid mistake on my part. Who said selfishness didn't cost you? Here's my story.- Sakura Haruno  NxS, NxH, SxI, SaxOc.
1. Chapter 1: Misery thy name is Sakura

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or any of its characters ok? Anywho enjoy 3

It was raining again, the third time for the week, the adults scrambled to get their protesting children into shelter. A child who was being led into the shelter stopped and looked at a young lady sitting on the bench, he snatched his hand from his mother and ran over to the young lady.

"Um, are you okay miss?" she looked at him and smiled slightly and nodded a 'yes'

"Mamoru! Come back here do you want to get sick?" his mother called from underneath a building's shade. He replied and turned back to her, he handed her his umbrella

"Here don't look so sad, cheer up ok nee-san?" he smiled and rushed towards where his mother was. The young woman sat in stunned silence looking after the boy. A slight smile came back unto her face but as quick as it came as quick as it left as she heard a voice call her name

"Sakura!" the pink Kunoichi looked back at her teammate Sai who casually walked up to her, his fake smile gone.

"Yes?" she asked her once vibrant eyes dull from too many tragedies. Sai paused before speaking again

"The Hokage requests our presence in her office right now." He said quickly before turning to leave but was stopped by a hand holding his own.

"Um…. will, will _he _be there?" she asked in a half frightened half hoping voice. Sai turned to her in pity and sighed before putting on his mask of cheerfulness.

"Most likely. Cheer up ugly not all of us hate you still. Let's go okay?" He said taking her hand and pulling her up, he waited for her to hit him for the ugly remark. And waited. And waited some more, but it never came, he sighed for the umpteenth time for that day and walked with her through the town, ignoring the looks that were cast unto the pair, especially the ones that were directed towards the pink kunoichi. She gripped his hand tighter and bowed her head lower as if apologizing to the crowd, still that didn't stop the mean and nasty comments directed at her. Sai felt his blood start to boil but he never showed it, he only held her hand tighter. Those hypocrites!

As they reached the infront of the Hokage's building Sakura paled and attempted to grab her hand and run but Sai wasn't having it and marched into the building pulling the reluctant woman behind him. It was about time she faced him, this woman isn't the same one he met those five years ago who hit him for insulting Sasuke, in truth he truly wondered who was this woman who was following behind him like a lost puppy and where had that strong willed girl he once knew disappeared? They were in front of the Tsunade's office now and as he was about to drag her in he heard Kakashi call to them from down the corridor. The copy cat ninja casually walked up to them reading one of those perverted books from Jiraiya.

"Sakura long time no see." He said in a half amused voice, folding his arms and a slight smirk could be seen from underneath the mask he wore. She looked at him and smiled

"Indeed it has been sensei. How are you?" she said calmly not even noticing that Sai had released her hand and entered the Hokage's office. Kakashi had noticed their hands had been holding and commented lazily.

"So, are you dating S-" he barely was able to finish off the last sentence before her felt Sakura's hands quickly cover his mouth she hissed at him quietly

"_NO WAY! Are you crazy Sensei? I don't like him like that he was just leading me to the Hokage's building that's all!" _she whispered annoyed at the presumption. He scratched his head and shrugged still enjoying teasing her replied

"Oohh? Since when you didn't remember the way to Tsunade-sama's office? Sure seems suspicious to me." He said chuckling

"Since the day I became the village's reject." She stated in a matter of fact. That shut Kakashi up alright and he stared at her sadly before they entered the office.

"Sakura! Kakashi! You're early aren't you?" Tsunade said sarcastically trying to move the mountains of paper work that Shizune had placed on her desk for the day. Sakura remained quiet and moved to stand by Kakashi. She looked around at the corner of her eye but she didn't see the blond she was looking for and sighed inwardly.

"He already left, he came by earlier this morning, it would seem that he's uncomfortable to be near _certain_ people." Tsunade said coldly , Sakura flinched but said nothing her head looking down at her feet. Tsunade resumed her original plan

"There is an A ranked mission I would like you to do for me, Kakashi, Sai and Naruto are to escort the daughter of the billionaire hotel chain owner of the country of the Waves, Aiko-hime to her home land again. There has been reports of numerous kid nap attempts on her so they are requesting that we escort her back to her home. Is that under stood?" Kakashi and Sai responded with a yes and then they were gone. Sakura looked at Tsunade in confusion to why she was here if she wasn't a part of the mission. Tsunade looked at her and calmly replied

"You are needed to look after the wounds of the injured in the hospital, it seems you have been slacking off on your duties. Care to explain why?" Tsunade said crossing her arms. Sakura sighed and looked at her warily.

"I am tired and over worked, Tsunade-sama…. I have constant head aches and chills from how badly my body is run down, I called in sick today because I needed a break from it all…. I am sorry if I seem like a delinquent to you in terms of work, but enough is enough! Tsunade-sama I know you hate me for what happened between Naruto and I… I won't be able to apologize enough, not to you, him, this entire village or any one. " she said on the verge of crying but angrily wiped away tears from her eyes. Tsunade face was grim and she spoke once more.

"If that's how you feel… then fine. Your assistance is no longer needed at the hospital. I'm sure Hinata could fill in for you after all that's how you feel. Get the hell out of my office." She said coldly. Sakura eyes widened and she looked like the wind was just knocked out of her. She bowed quickly and ran out of the office. She didn't care that she was soaking wet to the point where her clothes felt like bricks or that her shoes were sliding off her feet. She had enough with this damned village. She walked towards her apartment in silent agony.

She walked up the stairs and was surprised to see another blonde friend of hers standing by her apartment door.

"Ino? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked fiddling for her key in her pocket. The blond smiled at her and indicated to a bag of make up, soda and chips, movies, skin aids etc.

"Well bill board brow. We're gonna have ourselves a sleep over! Yee Haw!" she said in a western accent. Sakura looked at her gratefully and nodded. She needed this, she definitely needed this.

Author: Sooooooo…. How was this for a first Chapter? I hope you guys enjoyed it! I love hearing your thoughts on chapters and what you think could be done to improve it and any thing of the sort. Thanks for reading you guys :D Oh yeah before I forget R/R please ^.^


	2. Chapter 2: The Sleep Over

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, with that said here's the second chapter! :P

"I heard from Sai what had happened today when you were going to the Hokage's office." Ino said painting her toes a sky blue. Sakura was doing her nails a smoky green and placed her head on her knee and shrugged slightly.

"… why do you let them talk to you like that? Say something get angry, ya know, fight back." She said the last part making boxing motions with her hands trying to cheer up her depressed pinkette friend.

"I feel like I deserve it. Ino did you forget what I said to him that day? Those two years ago?"she said in a whisper tears streaking down her face. Ino face was grave and shook her head

"No I didn't forget…How could I?" she said looking at her feet frowning at the memory. Sakura also remembered that day, how could she forget? It was the day that she destroyed her friendship with her blond best friend and team mate.

**FLASH BACK***

_The village was in cheers over the return of the once the village reject now turned hero, Naruto Uzumaki,men carried him on their shoulders children ran to greet him and touch him. Squealing in excitement when they were able to touch their 'hero'. Naruto blushed and grinned finally happy at being accepted by all the villagers. Afar off Sakura was smiling too, the boy she cared for as both a friend and brother… perhaps something more, was getting the praise he finally deserved. She smiled, he had kept his promise and brought Sasuke back, oh yeah speaking of Sasuke where was he? Sakura saw Tsunade standing a far off looking at her with a troubled expression and as soon as they met eyes, Tsunade looked away quickly, almost as if she was ashamed. Sakura frowned and ran to her._

_"Tsunade-sama! I have a question to ask you." Tsunade looked at her already knowing why before she spoke. Tsunade looked at her sadly and told her to follow her. Sakura was confused but followed her. She wished she didn't because Tsunade brought her to the autopsy room. She frowned as they entered her heart beat beating faster than normal, as a sense of unease rested on her._

_"Tsunade-sama… why are we here?" Tsunade looked at the body covered by the sheet and pulled back the sheet so the face was exposed. Tsunade looked away from Sakura, her face reflected sorrow and sadness at what she knew she was about to experience from the young woman. It came immediately._

_An ear splitting scream erupted from the autopsy room followed by a series of hysterical cries and sobs. The female Sannin tried to calm the hysterical 19 year old her screams of anguish breaking the middle aged woman's heart, because it reminded her of how she was when she lost Dan. The unpleasant memories started to come back to the Sannin's mind and a few tears trickled down her face before she wiped them away. Now was not the time to remember her own tragedy when the girl before her was on the verge of losing her mind from hers. _

_"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun open your eyes! SASUKE!" Sakura said shaking the body in desperation her tears falling like the rain unto the deceased teens face. She wailed loudly gripping her hair ripping some of it out but that didn't stop her. _

_After what seemed like an eternity the young woman calmed down, or so Tsunade thought, and asked in an eerily calm voice._

_"Did Naruto kill him?" Tsunade couldn't reply but looked down at the man who looked at peace in the young lady's arms. To Tsunade's surprise Sakura grabbed her tightly by her arms and looked at, her eyes wild. Tsunade swallowed a lump in her throat and shook her head_

_"No…. he- he died about twenty minutes ago…" Sakura didn't need to hear anything else, she released Tsunade and placed Sasuke back on the table, kissed his forehead and walked out of the building. Tsunade had no idea that Sakura was about to make one of if not **the** biggest mistake of her life, if she had known she would have stopped it._

_Naruto was feeling amazing! He was surrounded by the villagers who once hated him and finally after what seemed like an eternity they loved him. They loved **him**, and to add to that he brought Sasuke home, at first he was worried that Sakura would have ignored him and ran straight towards the direction of the hospital where Sasuke was, but no. She was there in the crowd cheering with them, he felt his heart do flip flops and butterflies fluttered in stomach, he wondered even dared to hope that she was finally starting to like him back the way he liked her. If the impossible thought of the village cheering for him came true, why couldn't the idea of her falling for him come true as well? When he looked back she was gone, he assumed to check on Sasuke, a guilty feeling settled in his chest because he almost killed him but by some miracle Sasuke was still alive he seemed to be recovering fast, to the point that they even talked on their way back, Sasuke apologized and wished him luck with Sakura, to take good care of her and to see him 'later' or whatever that meant. He assumed the next day or something as Sasuke fell asleep again. _

_He spotted Sakura walking through the crowd a shadow cast over her face. He looked at her grinning not recognizing the warning signs that something was seriously wrong. He was placed down on the ground and walked to her a blush evident on his cheeks he smiled at her. Expecting her to hug him like she did when he came back home after defeating Pein , he opened his arms wide and the crowd started cheering again. What she did give him, however, shocked not only him but everyone surrounding them._

**_SLAP_**

_A slap resonated off the young man's cheek which turned scarlet immediately, his eyes widened in shock and he looked at her in bewilderment and confusion. Even Sai who was accustom to seeing her hit him in annoyance held a look of surprise on his pale face. The crowd was in a stunned silence, no one seemed to know what to say for the situation at hand. Naruto looked at her holding his sore cheek_

_"Sakura-chan, why'd you hit me?" He asked in a pained voice, if this was one of her ways to show him she cared it was odd. Sure he got punched by her on numerous amounts of time but this slap seemed so… cold and hate filled. He wasn't an idiot, he could feel some thing was wrong with his crush. She spoke to him in an acidic voice_

_"Why? WHY? YOU MURDERER!" she roared her small frame shaking in rage. He looked at her in confusion and hurt_

_"Sakura-chan what are-"_

_"Sasuke-kun is dead Naruto, **dead**." His cerulean eyes widened in shock and he shook his head in disbelief._

_"No, I brought him home alive, Sasuke was sleeping when he came here, there's absolutely no way he would die, I didn't injure him to the point where he would die, I even spoke to him yesterday!" he said taking a step back from her. Believing she was playing some sick joke on him. _

_"Why would I lie about this? Go check for yourself you- you **monster!**" she yelled pouring out all her hatred for him at the moment and slapped him again. Naruto fell back unto the floor not bothering to pick himself up, her last word was cutting him deeper than any blade he'd ever felt. _

_"Why didn't you die instead? Why Sasuke-kun? I HATE you Naruto Uzumaki!" she screeched at the top of her lungs, the villagers broke into an outrage at what she had both said and done. When she snapped back into reality she was mortified at what she said and done. She looked around and saw their friends staring at her with mixed emotions ranging from anger, to shock, to disappointment but one emotion evident on all their faces was disgust at her._

_'No! Why did I say that at Naruto? I've got to apologize!' she screamed in her head. As she was about to opened her mouth Naruto stopped her by putting a hand up._

_"Save it. Please just save it. I'm done with your abuse towards me, no…. in fact I'm done with you all together, you cold hearted bitch." He said bitterly before disappearing before the entire crowd of villagers. _

_Later that night Tsunade came to her apartment door to speak to the pinkette. She was equally as cold to her just like the rest of her friends and team mates. When she opened the door to let Tsunade in, the only thing that greeted her was a slap by the Sannin, that sent her flying into a nearby wall._

_"Sakura…. How dare you? Naruto had no clue that his best friend was dead because Sasuke wasn't dead when he dragged him home!" Sakura made no move to defend herself against the harsh comments her mentor was throwing at her. Tsunade continued_

_"Sasuke had been suffering from that cursed seal for many years and after Orochimaru died the seal was designed to poison the one afflicted by the seal until he died. Sasuke died from the seal and not Naruto! Even if Naruto didn't bring Sasuke back today he would have still died shortly after. The autopsy revealed that Sasuke's organs were deteriorated so much so that no amount of medicine or even healing chakara would have been able to stop his ultimate death. Sad but true." Sakura's eyes swelled with tears and she started sobbing slightly. Not only for the suffering Sasuke endured for all the years but for the pain she caused Naruto with her selfish assumptions._

_When Tsunade left Sakura didn't know nor did she care, for she realized that she lost the most important friend she would have ever had that day._

**END FLASH BACK ***

Sakura frowned at the memory , she couldn't believe to this day that she could have been so selfish, but just when she broke the young man's heart another young lady quickly filled it back

'Hinata Hyuuga….' She thought for a fleeting second. After that day she and Naruto began dating, it was obvious by the way they held hands, hugged and even kissed. It was so lovey dovey Sakura almost gagged in reproach. At age 21, Sakura was ashamed that she had never dated ANY one, all of her friends went on dates with people, even Sai ,which made no sense what so ever, became a village heart throb. She groaned in frustration and fell back into her cushions relishing in the softness of it.

"Bill board brow, what are you groaning over for? You got cramps or something?" Ino said munching on a chip looking at her frame. Sakura's face flamed with embarrassment and angrily retorted

"No Ino pig! I-" A knock on the door interrupted her retaliation and Ino went and got it.

"Sai! What a pleasant surprise, what are you here for?" Ino said leading the pale artist inside of the apartment. Sai scanned at all the different things scattered around , chick flicks, potato chips scattered on the floor, nail polish, make up, beauty aids, magazines about the "Ultimate Sleepover". Also the mud masks on their face intrigued him. He paused and quickly pulled out his book on "Get to Know Women: 1000 things that women do that never make sense to guys." He scanned through the pages before stopping and reading aloud

" No. 463: Women often have sleep over to provide themselves with entertainment and a fun filled night talking about guys and other women. They also like to paint their faces with lip stick…? Hmmm…. They also like watching 'Chick Flicks' to make them cry and discuss romance….." It would seem he read enough because he closed the book and looked at them with a fake smile.

"I see so Sleep Over's are basically your way of feeling sorry for your love life or in this case lack of. Yep suits you perfectly ugly!" he said cheerfully and in the blink of the eye he was punched out the door into a near by street by a fuming Haruno with veins all over her face pulsing. Ino eyes were wide and a sweat drop formed at the back of her head.

"Um ….. Sakura are you sure you didn't kill him?" The Yamanaka said in a half scared voice. Sakura grunted in response.

"If he did die he would be doing me a favour, trust me." Sakura huffed crossing he arms in annoyance.

"Oh? Is that so? You hurt my feelings ugly." Sai said dusting himself off and coming back through the apartment door. Sakura rolled her eyes and asked

"Why are you even here Sai don't you have a mission? You should have left hours ago." Sai shook his head and told them it was for tomorrow. He kept on looking at the supplies of make up and the beauty aid so Sakura eventually asked

"Do you want to join in on our sleep over Sai? It's pretty obvious you're curious about it." Sai hesitated for a while and then agreed to join them, his curiosity getting the best of him. The two women looked at each other and smiled in fiendish glee. This was going to be so much fun!

20 minutes later

Sai's face had a mud mask on it and he was letting the girls paint his nails red, it was his observation that's all it's not like he particularly cared. Ino took out a shade of red lipstick to match his nail colour and painted his lips while Sakura powdered his face with her compact powder. After all this was done the girls shook hands at their creation. Sakura gave a hand mirror to Sai so that he could see the new 'him'

"We shall call you…. SAIKO!" Ino said patting him on the back a huge grin on her face. They expected him to respond with shock and disbelief at how he appeared now, they grinned from ear to ear and waited. Any moment now he'd be-

"Oh? So this is me? I always thought I would have been a pretty girl and now I _know_ I would have been a gorgeous girl. Say I'm even prettier than you two. You girls look like hags compared -" his last sentence was cut short as he was sent flying from the room by two pissed off kunoichi. Sakura and Ino glared at him and went to clean up their mess after there "creation now labeled a failure" was sent flying from the apartment. Saiko came back again and they proceeded with the sleepover. He felt uncomfortable with the flick chicks they were watching as the two women by him were crying and dabbing their eyes with tissue. After the movie, he shifted on the position from the couch and got up abruptly startling the two women. Sakura raised a delicate brow at him

"What gives Sai? Why'd you move?" she asked blowing her nose which was red along with her eyes. He turned around with a slight smile and pulled out a dvd from goodness knows where. The two girls looked at him puzzled

"What's that Saiko?" Ino asked folding her legs and looked at him her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Have you two ever watched The Grudge?" he asked his smile even larger now. The girls shook their heads, his face broke out in a sadistic grin now an evil glint in his eye.

"Really? Well then let's watch it, it's so good it'll keep you up all night long." This got their interest all right, unfortunately for them they didn't know what all that movie contained for them.

About two hours later, the movie finished and both girls were crying and holding each other in solace. Sai had enjoyed himself throughout the movie not only for the perks he felt whenever the creature jumped out at him but also for the excessive shrieks and clinging he got from the girls. If only Naruto had been this smart he might have gotten lucky, he mused.

After everything had passed it was time to sleep, Sai was yawning, Ino was already asleep and Sakura was trying to get her to wake up to sleep on the bed.

"Sai can you help me with her? She's so heavy" Sakura grunted while trying to get her blonde friend up. Sai with ease picked up the blonde bridal style and carried her in the direction of the bedroom. Sakura blinked for a second she could have sworn she saw a blush on Sai's cheeks. Weird. She shrugged it off as he came back, she handed him a blanket and they exchanged good nights. Sakura got on the opposite side of the bed and quickly drifted to sleep.

For once the fears of what would happen in the future were gone and she didn't have those nightmares that always plagued her, she dreamt that she was in team 7, the original, and Naruto and Sasuke were waiting with their hands held out. She accepted it laughing along with them and they walked back to the village where everyone was smiling at her. She'd never be able to tell Sai and Ino how much it mattered to her to have friends who still cared. Even if it was for but a moment, the dream felt so _real_. Her reality was harsher and crueler than that of others…. That was the truth of her life.

Author: Tada! I know it's way too long but oh well :D I hope u liked it!


	3. Chapter 3: First meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Thanks you guys so much for reviewing I appreciate it a lot 3

* * *

><p>The sun light filtered into the bedroom as a rooster crowed in harmony with it. Sakura stirred slightly before opening her eyes to reveal gorgeous emerald underneath long lashes. She yawned and stretched her hands and turned to Ino who was slightly snoring next to her. Her usually tamed blonde head messed up by her bad sleeping posture. Sakura smiled and a wicked thought came to her mind. She silently and as gently as possible got out of bed and began her search for her camera, the one she got for her 18th birthday. Ino continued to sleep unaware of her best friends evil smirk and a camera in hand captured her bed head perfectly, in high definition of course.<p>

Sakura snickered evilly and hid her evidence in a draw and locked it with a key to make sure her nosy friend wouldn't find it. Ino eventually stirred and yawned blinking up at Sakura who removed all traces of vibrancy from her life before Ino detected any thing out of the way.

"Good Morning Bill board brow, ~Yaawwwwwn~" Ino said placing a manicured hand in front of her mouth.

"Good morning Ino pig, had good dreams?" she asked still smiling in her mind. Ino shook her head

"No, I couldn't get the lady's face from the grudge out of my mind! That was the most horrific dream I've had in years." She said shuddering rubbing her arms together. Sakura giggled and left her un-nerved friend to see if Sai was still there.

He wasn't. He left a note saying good morning and goodbye. Sakura rolled her eyes at the drawings of her and ino as old women and him as a vibrant pretty girl. He even used "Love Saiko-chan." She rumpled up the paper and threw it in the bin. She prepared breakfast for Ino and herself, good ole scrambled eggs and bacon.

The Yamanaka came out about 20 minutes later, her hair damp and her drying it with a towel. Ino sniffed the air and her stomach growled in response.

"Mmmmm, that smells good Sakura can I get some of that?" She said pulling out a plate already knowing the answer. Sakura who had finished eating gave her the remaining scrambled eggs along with two slices of toast and butter and ever trusty orange juice.

Sakura watched as Ino wolfed down on the food in disgust, wrinkling up her nose as pieces of food went flying her way.

"Ino pig… are you sure you're a woman? The only people I've ever seen eat like that are Choji, Kiba and…" she thought sadly

_"Naruto" _Her thoughts of mopping were cut of as Ino gulped and spoke again.

"Listen Sakura, I may be a girl but that doesn't mean I have to be prim and proper always… besides we women are the most hypocritical creatures on this planet. You know why? Because we scold boys for doing things in public but we do things in secret. All because of what's expected of us, and you are hardly the one to talk Sakura. I know you pick your nose when no one is looking." She said with a mischievous grin on her face as Sakura stared at her in horror.

"H-How do you know about that?" she said panicking, what if Ino had told all their friends-

"Don't worry only I know, lighten up already geez." Ino said rolling her eyes.

The two of them spoke for a while more before Ino got a call from her mother wanting to know where she was. They exchanged their good byes and Sakura started clearing up the mess that Ino made. They had been friends the longest she used to defend her when everyone else mocked her for her fore head. Sakura smiled at the memory of all of them as kids playing together well all except for Naruto sadly, she frowned as she still remembered how lonely he was, always swinging on those swing sets by himself. She wanted to play with him but her father always said no.

**FLASH BACK***

_A six year old Sakura was playing hide and seek with Ino and some other friends, where she went to hide however, contained a small boy with whisker like marks on his cheeks. He stared at the ground as he swung himself back and forth slowly, never looking up at her. Sakura blinked and walked up to him, her head tilted to the side, she asked_

_"Who are you?" she asked with a huge smile on her face, he looked up at her startled and he mumbled hesitantly_

_"Na-Naruto Uzumaki." He said staring up at her. She looked at him giggled_

_"Naruto? You're a piece of ramen! Teehee!" She said smiling exposing her teeth that revealed that a front tooth was missing_

_"Am not!" he retaliated in annoyance his chubby face turned red_

_"Are too!"_

_"Not!"_

_"Too!"_

_"Not!"_

_"Do you want me to kiss you?"_

_"Not! Wait what?" he asked in confusion at the random statement his whole face turned scarlet. Sakura grinned coyly and placed a kiss on his cheek. Naruto face became hot and he blushed profusely._

_"Ewwww! Cooties! Gross!" he said wiping his cheek as hard as he could, Sakura puffed her cheeks in annoyance and gave him a punch of the head. She looked back at the boy who was wincing in pain. She grinned at him and took his hand with hers and went and got her lunch flask. She offered him some of the contents. He shook his head but a loud growl told him to take it. He muttered in annoyance at his stomach's betrayal. He looked at it hesitantly not sure of what to do with it. _

_"What is it?" he asked sniffing it suspiciously, she rolled her eyes and put a hand on her hips. _

_"It's ramen! Duh!" she said in a matter of fact voice. When he still was unsure she caught on_

_"Oohhhh you've never had Ramen have you?" she said a look of sympathy displayed on her face, he frowned at this_

_"I don't want your pity, so save it." He said huffing before putting the whole thing in his mouth. His eyes went wide and he yelped_

_"Hot! Hot! Hot!" he said trying to fan his mouth and burned tongue, Sakura rolled her eyes and inwardly smacked her forehead._

_"Didn't your Mommy and Daddy teach you how to eat noodles?" she said shaking her head disapprovingly, he looked sad and shook his head._

_"I…I don't have a Mommy or Daddy, they died when I was a baby." He said clenching his hands together. Sakura's eyes swelled with tears and she began to cry loudly. Naruto panicked and tried to calm her down._

_"Hey don't cry ok? I'm not sad I'm happy actually." He said grinning, she hiccupped and wipped her eyes_

_" W-*hiccup* Why? Your Mommy and Daddy is dead." She said trying to calm down. He smiled his cerulean eyes twinkling_

_"I've made a friend that's why! When I grow up and become Hokage, I will have you as my right hand man er woman. Believe it!" he said grinning, she looked at him and grinned back_

_"Hmmm nope instead of right hand man I'll be the Hokage's wife instead and we'll have lots and lots of babies!" she said sighing dreamily, Naruto on the other hand looked mortified._

_"No way! Girls have cooties and where do babies come from anyways?" he asked suddenly. Sakura blinked and put a small hand on her cheek and thought for an answer._

_"I guess I don't really know, I'll ask mama tonight." She said smiling coyly. He gulped again and backed away but tripped over a stone._

_"W-why are you staring at me like that?" he asked uncomfortably trying to move back Sakura giggled and walked and kneeled beside him. She stared intently into his eyes. He gulped and stared back._

_"I'm serious, let's get married when we're older." She said seriously and placed his hands in between her. She moved into to kiss him again but this time he pushed away, she fell back and hit her head. It took a few moments to register what happened before she began to cry loudly again. He panicked, like all in the male gender he despised a woman's tears._

_"O-ok please stop crying! I'll marry you when we're older!" this seemed to do the trick because the water works quickly died down. Sakura looked at him and a squeal erupted from the young girl. She threw her arms around him and attempted to kiss him again, but he wasn't having it._

_"Promise me you'll marry **only** me when we are older." She said putting out her pinky, he stared at her in disbelief_

_"You've got to be kidding me." He said staring at her like she was crazy._

_"Noooooo, promise me or else." She said threateningly putting a hand in the form of a fist making herself look as intimidating as possible, he blushed_

_"Y-you're really cute, you know that?" Sakura blinked and this time she turned scarlet._

_"You now realize that? Of course I'm cute Ohohohohohoho!" she said laughing putting a hand near her mouth her nose seemed to get longer._

_"So you promise me?" he nodded and just as they were about to pinky swear a man's voice interrupted them_

_"What do you think you are doing with my daughter? Get away from her you monster!" both youngsters turned to the voice. Mitari Haruno glared daggers at the boy who quickly scampered away in fear. Sakura looked back and tried to call him, but sadly her voice failed. She looked at her father in confusion._

_"Daddy! Why'd you do that for? Idiot!" Sakura yelled at her father, seething in anger at his interruption of her and her future husband's pinky promise ritual. Her father looked at her sadly_

_"I'm sorry sweetie, but trust me, you don't truly want to be friends with that, that **monster**!" he said with hate filled venom that scared her to the point where she slowly backed away. Sakura looked at him like if he was a stranger, who was this man? Where was the daddy she knows and loves?_

_"Sakura promise Daddy you won't ever associate with that demon boy, he's a bad person who'll kill you at any given moment if he had the opportunity. Do you understand me?" he said calmly, Sakura shook her head_

_"But Daddy he's so sweet and I-"_

_"PROMISE ME!" he roared at the girl who jumped in fright. She felt tears build up in her eyes but she nodded and wiped them away._

_"Yes Daddy…. I promise." He seemed satisfied because his face looked at her with loving eyes. She forced a smile on her face but truth was she was scared of her father. As they walked to the direction of the other families, Sakura looked back and saw Naruto looking from behind a tree, his eyes held sadness, she mouthed an "I'm sorry to him" and looked back until she couldn't see him any more. She wiped tears that dripped unto her face, she felt miserable. Her father smiled and released her hands and walked up to a woman who had raven hair and who's hands was holding a little raven haired boy. _

_"Ah~ Mitsuko-san I've haven't seen you in years, is that your boy?" he said smiling at the little boy who stared up at him with a proud expression on his face. The lady named 'Mistsuko' nodded and smiled at the boy fondly. _

_"Yes. Say hello Sasuke-chan."_

**END FLASHBACK***

That was the first time she met the blonde Uzumaki and the raven haired Uchiha. It was such a bitter sweet day, sweet because she met Naruto and Sasuke and bitter because she was forced to end her relationship with Naruto before it even began. She completely forgot about that memory, she guessed it's because then she became a love sick puppy who competed with Ino and others for Sasuke's attention. She frowned, and walked back to the bedroom to collect her purse, as she picked it up her eyes traveled to the old photo with team seven, she hasn't looked at it in so long. It's amazing actually, to think that she had once looked like that. A small smile settled on her face, she was in the middle, Naruto and Sasuke were on opposite sides of her, both frowning, Kakashi-sensei had that perverted novel in his hand and was also smiling underneath his mask.

Sakura traced her hand on the photo, her finger eventually stopped on Naruto and she smiled bitterly, who knew people could change so much? He once followed her every where asking her for dates, to which she rejected, he would have followed her to the ends of the earth if possible, well back then anyways. She sighed and picked up her purse. Her parents wanted to see her for dinner, as in they were coming over and she was making dinner.

It was time to get some ingredients from the store, one of the only ones that still allowed her entrance. She took one last look at the photo before heading out. As she did she felt people's eyes sending daggers into her back. Sakura sighed in annoyance

Today was going to be a LONG day.

* * *

><p><p>

A/N: So how was it for the introduction of chibi Sakura and Naruto? I tried to make it as cute as possible. Hope I succeded lol. Thanks again for the reviews guys I really appreciate it, as well as the fav+ and alerts J


	4. Chapter 4: Girlfriend

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews guys I appreciate it very much! :D

**Goddess of Night Eternal Faith: **Yep! There will be an OC in the mix :P

* * *

><p>Sakura grabbed all the ingredients she needed and quickly headed to the cashier, it irritated her to no end to have to deal with these fools who purposely whispered loud insults so she could hear them. She felt a vein on her forehead start to pulse, and she willed herself to be calm, injuring another shopper could result is disastrous results not only for the person she injured but for her as well. Sakura took a deep breath as she passed a couple of middle aged women who were throwing her dirty looks and saying equally nasty things about her. Sakura counted to ten slowly just so she could keep calm.<p>

_"Do you see that self righteous hussy Mamaru-san? She's the one who insulted Naruto Namikaze-sama!"_

So now she was a self righteous hussy huh?

"_Oh my that's the one? You'd think she would have been a lot more gracious to Namikaze-sama for even gracing a worthless girl like her with his presence!"_

The vein got larger at hearing the words the ladies spoke, yes Naruto was a Namikaze much like the one who they sucked up to Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime of the village. Sakura couldn't believe the full faced hypocrisy that these women displayed, she remembered their faces just a few months before Naruto's defeat of Pein, these same hags were insulting him and calling him a monster.

_"I heard she had an abortion at 13! Can you believe it? It was going to be the Uchiha's spawn."_

Now that was going too far even for her, she whipped around and marched up to the startled women and held the one who made the ridiculous claim about abortion by her dress collar. The woman whimpered as Sakura glared at her.

"ENOUGH of your BS! How dare you make such ridiculous claims about me when you know nothing? I have never slept with any one so how dare you?" she roared and the other woman ran away as quickly as possible to get help for her friend. The detained woman whimpered again and started to sob slowly

"I-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please don't hurt me, I'm just a villager I-" the woman was cut off by Sakura

"Enough of your excuses! You people never care about the feelings of others! This is exactly why I can't stand you damned villagers. You act all high and mighty but in truth are sniveling cowards!" she said seething.

"That's enough Sakura let her go." Sakura turned around to see who tried to talk her, rage still evident against the woman. She blinked in surprise and a smile broke out on her face.

"Yamato Taicho! How are you?" she said in genuine happiness, she released the woman and walked towards him. He smiled at her

"How have you been holding up Sakura?" he said with a smile on his face. The villager scampered up to him and pointed accusingly at the young lady

"You just saw that didn't you? She attacked me! I didn't even touch her, you should report her to the Hokage-Sama so she could be-"

"You aren't as innocent as you seem either ma'am, I heard your disgusting accusations against her. Truth be told if I was in her position I would have reacted worse than just grabbing you by the collar of your dress. You should consider yourself very lucky that Sakura is so lenient. Please remove yourself from my presence, people like you make me sick to my stomach." He said harshly and the villager flushed with embarrassment and stormed away muttering angrily against the two shinobi.

Sakura was generally surprised at her usually calm captain, seeing him this cold was unusual especially towards a female. She turned to him and smiled

"Thank you for defending me, Yamato-Taicho. I really appreciate it…." Sakura said bowing but was stopped by her former squad captain. He shook his head

"Don't Sakura, no one deserves that level of insults no matter their past sins in this life time." He said calmly before looking at his watch. He frowned at the time

"Uh oh, gotta run Sakura, I have to have lunch with my sister and her husband in about 15 minutes. Talk to you soon." He said rushing to the cashier. Sakura smiled and waved a good bye. She managed to finish shopping in peace, it would seem that what Yamato said reached the ears of the other shoppers. She walked out of the super market, humming a song she heard on the radio. She looked up at the sky in amazement; it was so bright today considering that it had been raining for the past week. Sakura's hair slightly moved in the breeze ever so slightly , she wondered.

What would it be like to fly?

Birds were always so free to travel where ever they pleased, at no cost to anybody, she smiled softly moving a strand of hair from her face. Right then she saw a white dove soaring over the sky, its wings flapping ever so slightly in the breeze. She remembered what her mother said about white doves.

Sakura quickly clasped her hands together and quickly murmured

"Please…. Please keep everyone safe on this mission so that they can come back to the ones who love them. Naruto be safe so… so you can come back to Hinata… _Me_" she whispered softly looking back up to the sky, the white dove disappeared. She smiled feeling that this was going to be a great day, after all, preceded to continue humming as she skipped all the way home, it would seem to the unsuspecting eye she lost her mind, afterall no grown woman would be prancing around like a twelve year old girl.

As she was about to walk up to her apartment she was stopped by two ANBU who were waiting for her by the door. She frowned and nodded her head courteously.

"Good after noon gentlemen, what can I do for you?" she asked on guard, there was no way Sakura would have been visited by ANBU of all people unless it was extremely important. The ANBU wearing a dog's mask replied

"Miss Haruno, your presence is required by the Elders of the village. Please follow us." He said behind his mask. Sakura frowned but nodded.

"There's no need, they have already been informed." The ANBU wearing the cat's mask replied. Sakura frowned and followed them without saying anything. She had no clue why she was being troubled by the council members especially. She didn't trust them in the slightest but she would obey whatever they said since they've been around since the Sandaime. She had no clue what they had in store for her nor did she honestly want to know either.

* * *

><p>Ino was working at her family's flower shop and was bored as hell, she stifled a yawn with her mouth as her mother glared at her in annoyance.<p>

"Dear can't you please _try_ to act like you're interested in this job?" her mother said placing her hands on her hips, in truth Ino looked nothing like her mother, Yuri Yamanaka had brown hair in contrast to her daughter's blonde, and unlike Ino her hair was short cutting below her shoulders. Yuri's violet eyes scolded her daughter due to her attitude. One thing that no one could deny, however, was that both mother and daughter had the same attitudes as well as temperament.

Ino rolled her eyes inwardly and sighed in slight annoyance she frowned as her mother began to go on and on about manners and what it meant to be a Yamanaka woman and blah blah blah. Ino nodded automatically eventually letting her thoughts drift elsewhere, she wondered where her team mates where and how they were handling the mission without her. She wondered about how Sai was handling his mission as well as the blond Uzumaki now turned Namikaze. Ino frowned and wondered if Naruto even _knew _the extent of hatred Sakura suffered in fact did he even care that Sakura was the most hated person in the village? Just like he had once been? Ino, as much as she hated to admit it, was just like the villagers for a few months after that incident, she only came to forgive her when she saw that her best friend's eyes were soulless. She guessed that her eyes scared her enough to forgive her, in a sense she worried that Sakura would have committed suicide.

"…And Ino, Ino? Ino!" her mother snapped bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Leave her be honey" Inoichi said entering the room folding his arms and leaning slightly on the door frame.

" But dear she-" her mother was interrupted by her father,

"As much as we hate it, our baby's grown up and now she's a fine young lady, a chip off the old block, wouldn't you say so Yuri?" he said smirking while both his wife and daughter blushed.

"Awww shucks Daddy thank you~!" she said in a sing song voice going up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Oh yeah before I forget can I go visit Sakura now?" she asked with her puppy dog eyes and an adorable pout on her face. Inoichi gave a hearty laugh and nodded. Ino grinned and kissed his cheek before running out the door with a goodbye. Yuri looked at her daughter's retreating back and then back at her husband in annoyance. Inoichi smiled putting his hands up in defense.

"Inoichi you spoil her too much, she needs to know the value of being a proper lady." Yuri said allowing her husband to snake his arms around her waist.

"Hmmm, if I remember correctly didn't you use to give that pout whenever you wanted to win me over with something? When we were younger you were exactly like her at her age." he said breathing in her hair's fruity scent. Yuri blushed slightly and hit him on the arm with a giggle.

"Oh really? I did that?" she said teasingly. He nodded

"Yep Ino is the exact replica of you. Feisty in all aspects of life. I sure had a hard time warding off young men's advances on my pumpkin." He said frowning at the last part. His wife grinned and placed a kiss on his lips. He blinked at her in surprise but smirked

"What was that for?" he said still smirking. Yuri smiled coyly.

"That's for being you."

"Good answer sweetie."

Ino looked at her watch and tapped her foot impatiently, she had arrived by Sakura's apartment to torture the Kunoichi but she wasn't there. It had been at least an hour with no sign of her pink best friend. It was going on six, and still no Sakura. Ino was just about to get up and go home until a certain flash of pink caught her eyes.

"Bill board brow! Where have you been? I've been here since an hour ago!" she said in annoyance underlying relief. Sakura smiled cheerfully

"Sorry Ino pig I just had some work at the clinic to take care of." She said quickly. Ino raised a brow

"I thought Tsunade-sama fired you? She gave you back your job?" she said questioningly pointing a finger at her friend in accusation. Sakura laughed and nodded, Ino's eyes widened and a squeal erupted from her throat as she wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"That's great Sakura!" Sakura smiled and hugged back tightly.

"Say Ino…. How long we've been friends?" she asked suddenly, the blonde looked at her surprised at the question but none of the less answered it.

"Nine teen years now why?" she asked as the pinkette became silent. Sakura breathed out softly and released Ino slowly. She looked at Ino with serious eyes, it startled the blonde who looked back at her quizzingly.

"What? Sakura what's with that facial expression is something wrong?" she asked worriedly looking the Haruno in the eyes, Sakura sighed and went and sat down on the couch.

"Ino… can you promise me something?" she asked looking at the blonde directly in the eyes. Ino felt an unease settle in her stomach but she nodded anyways. Sakura smiled

"In future will you take care of my parents if anything should ever happen to me?" she asked looking up at the ceiling with a blank expression. Ino blinked startled to say the least

"Of course I will but what's going o-"

"Thank you Ino… you are a good friend." She said smiling and let herself doze off. Ino frowned that question bothered her but for now she wouldn't press the matter if Sakura didn't want to. She got a blanket from one of the covers and put over her friend.

"Sakura… what's going to happen to you?" not expecting an answer Ino let herself out and locked the door, she decided it would be best not to press the issue any more as Sakura obviously didn't want to speak on it. She looked up at the sky at all the stars twinkling mischievously.

'Sakura… what in the world is going on with you?' she thought

* * *

><p>Another country away, a group of travelers had stopped to camp out for the night, the lady who they were escorting was talking, no correction, flirting with them or at least attempting to. Sai was earnestly getting annoyed as the pampered princess was trying to woo him with batting her eyelashes throughout the whole conversation he was having with her. He even felt a vein in his forehead start to pulse, which was nearly impossible as Sai had the most patience out of all his friends. He had on his fake mask of cheerfulness, which as the time progressed was getting more and more difficult to keep on. His left eye began to twitch as the woman put his right arm in between her bosom. This was beyond gross for him, and he tried to pull his arm away gently, but the stupid woman only held it tighter.<p>

"Ah~ Sai-chan! Not there~!Kyaaa ! " she said squealing like some sort of pig, Sai gritted his teeth and attempted another time to retrieve his arms. Truth be told she was a very attractive **T.E.E.N.A.G.E.R, **Sai wasn't going to jail for no kid. He finally managed to pull his hand free only to have her glomp him and hug his whole body tighter. Sai let out a sigh of irritation and growled, he looked over at Kakashi who looked at him with sympathy and shrugged.

"Um, Aiko-sama ╬" Sai said beyond irritated now, she looked up at him cutely and bashed her eyelashes again. He almost gagged.

"Yes honey bunny?" she purred attempting to kiss him, Sai was NOT having it. He almost gagged at her nickname for him.

"I didn't want to say anything but… I HAVE a girlfriend back home at Konoha." He said in triumph as the heiress let him go shocked. Her eyes started to water and she sniffled

"I don't believe you! What's her name?" she said accusingly at him, he looked around and saw the Sakura blossoms a distance away and said it automatically.

"Sakura." He said calmly, but he realized his mistake and swore in his mind. Kakashi looked at him surprised at the name use but smirked.

"Noooooo! I don't want you to have a girl friend! I want you for myself! No no no!" she said throwing up her arms in anger, Sai rolled his eyes at her tantrum

"How old are you 3? Grow up." He said harshly, but quickly realized what he did as her eyes widened. Kakashi shot him a look as in " Screw this up and you're a dead man." He felt a sweat drop roll down his head and he attempted to apologize

"T-that, that's-!" she said her whole body shaking and her hand was clenched into a fist. He panicked and was about to apologize. She looked at him her eyes a flame, he braced himself for a punch

"That's so hardcore!" she screeched her nostrils flaring, both Kakashi and Sai face faulted at this outburst. They looked at the young girl in disbelief at her proclamation.

"Now I KNOW I have to have you Sai darling! I'll buy you from that woman so we can get married, in fact let's get married as soon as we reach the Wave!" she said her eyes sparkling with love. Sai pulled out his hair and yelled in frustration.

"Woman what's WRONG with you?" he yelled and ran away screaming in fear, with Aiko hot on his heels calling for her darling.

Kakashi snickered and watched the young man try to flee for his life only for the princess to jump on his back and say "Giddy Up! Darlingggg~" he was extremely grateful that Sai was the one she like and not him, he couldn't see himself being troubled by little girls, the thought alone caused him to shudder.

A crunch alerted him that someone was coming back, he knew who it was and didn't get alarmed but only half smiled and looked at the person from the corner of his eye.

"What's going on? Where's Sai and the brat?" the man's rich voice resounded as he sat next to the copy cat ninja. Kakashi shrugged

"I don't know, anyways you finally came back Naruto?" he said crossing his arms, looking forward. Naruto shrugged and took out a bag of chips and begun munching on one. Silence was in their company for a while before Naruto asked Kakashi a question

"Um, why is Sai's nails painted red?" he said taking a sip of soda, Kakashi smirked knowingly but said nothing. Sai eventually came back with the heiress on his back smiling like a Cheshire cat. Naruto raised his eye brow at the display before bursting out laughing. Sai's left eye began twitching as the fox carrier held his stomach and pointed while laughing. Aiko didn't mind in the least as she began to giggle with him.

A while after everything was settled down, they all sat around the fire eating in silence when Aiko attempted to start a conversation.

"Soooo… Sai-kun why are your nails painted red?" she asked turning to him. He looked genuinely surprised at the random question and hesitated. Should he really mention the fact that he slept over at Sakura's house last night? He looked over at Naruto who looked back at him raising a brow. He answered calmly as he could

"I… slept over at a girl's house last night."

"WHAT?" everyone jumped as they turned to Naruto who was grinning from ear to ear in glee. Sai felt a sense of unease settle in his stomach as Naruto scampered over quickly to hear as much of the juicy story as he could.

"So you had a sleep over or…" Aiko said frowning at him, he quickly put to rest any over assumptions

"It was only a sleep over, nothing else." Aiko seemed please with the answer but Naruto was disappointed.

"Ah! Sai you're so boring!" he whined upset that there was no juicy story to be heard. Aiko pondered before speaking again.

"Ah~! Was it by your girlfriend's house?" his eyes went to the size of saucers and Kakashi grinned underneath his mask. How was Sai going to get out of this one? Naruto's eyes widened in shock and his jaw dropped.

"WHAT? Sai you've had a girlfriend and never told me? Spill it!" he said grinning like a mad man. Sai felt beads of sweat pour down his temple. He looked at Kakashi for help but the Hatake avoided his eyes. Sai glared daggers at the man before looking back at the man. Unfortunately for him Aiko got to speak first.

"Shouldn't you know her? Her name's Sakura!" Aiko said lunging out her tongue at him. Naruto's eyes went wide again and Sai inwardly groaned

Where was a shot gun when you needed one?

* * *

><p>AN: TADA! Another chapter for you to enjoy! Guys I appreciate the support a lot thanks for everything!


	5. Chapter 5: The Mission

A/N: Love you guys so much! Thanks for reading my story! Your support is astounding! Keep it up guys! 3

* * *

><p>Sai had his own share of trouble in his life, after all he used to work for Danzo. However none of that compared to the trouble that stupid brat just got him into with Naruto. He gulped as Naruto's shocked expression turned into a dark one, his eyes narrowed at him.<p>

"Sai…. What is she talking about? Since when are you going out with Haruno? Explain now." He said coldly crossing his arms. Sai looked at Kakashi in panic who finally decided to intervene. Kakashi stepped in between the building tension and put his arms up, smile present on his face. Sai breathed a sigh of relief

"Now now Naruto-kun, you can't stop a couple in love, as weird as it seems." Sai's eyes bulged out of his head. What the hell was he talking about? Naruto seemed to get even angrier at this

"BUTT out Kakashi, I'm not talking to you here, so get lost!" he said with a distinct hiss, and his eyes flashed slightly red for a quick moment. Kakashi quickly went and sat down. Sai thought hard for a good explanation. Then a light bulb went off in his head.

"I'm not dating Sakura Haruno, you idiot!" he said as convincingly as possible, Naruto however wasn't buying his story.

"Oh really? Which Sakura are you dating then?" He said a little more relaxed than before but still apprehensive. Sai thought for a last name.

"Sakura Azamanka" Naruto looked at him suspiciously.

"Azamanka? I've never heard of her before or even seen her for that matter, is she a villager or a shinobi?" he said wanting to get to the bottom of this.

"Leave him alone Naruto, I know the young lady he's talking about so I can vouch for him, she's a villager." Kakashi said interrupting again. Both Sai and Naruto looked at him in surprise.

"Oh…. I see Kakashi-sensei. Sorry about that Sai, I automatically assumed it was **her **you were talking about." He said smiling before turning his back on the pale man, Sai let out an inaudible sigh of relief. He glared at Aiko who winced and apologized

"I'm sorry Sai-kun I didn't realize you didn't want anyone to know about your girlfriend." She said apologetically. Sai softened and smiled

"Don't worry about it Aiko-chan." Aiko blinked at the nickname and her face turned dark red and swirls appeared in her eyes.

"Darling c-called me Aiko-chan! Ahahahaha!" she said and fell back unto the floor in euphoria. Sai rolled his eyes again and started to clean up the mess on the floor. He picked her up and gently put her in her tent. When he came back he saw Kakashi was sleeping in his sleeping bag as well as Naruto. He guessed it was his turn to patrol tonight.

* * *

><p>Sakura stirred as she felt the sun light hit her on the face. She got up groggily and not realizing it wasn't her bed, fell face first onto the floor. She swore and held her aching nose. She looked at the clock, 7:00 am. She threw her arms back and yawned, she had about an hour before work. Oh yeah, she'd been fired. Sakura cleaned up herself, actually enjoying a long shower, her mind ran on Naruto suddenly and she frowned. She didn't understand it, she drew Naruto on her shower's glass door, it turned to look like he was crying as the water dripped down from both his eyes. She eventually got out, her waist length hair wrapped in a towel.<p>

The phone started ringing in the living room, so she went and got it before anything else. She answered

"Hello this is Sakura Haruno speaking." She said twirling around the phones cord in her hand.

"Sakura sweetie, it's me." Sakura smiled

"Hi Mom! How are you? Are you guys going to come over tonight?" the line went silent before an audible sob came into being. Sakura felt her heart skip a beat, and her brows furrowed

"Mom? Mom what is it?"She asked worriedly, her mother started sobbing more.

"Sweetie, it's your dad, h-he just suddenly took in this morning after eating his breakfast. I-I don't know what to do! Can you come as quickly as possible?" her mother said while sobbing. Sakura swallowed a lump in her throat and agreed. She hung up the phone and a shadow fell on her face. It was time to see the Elders.

After seeing her dad she reached the building and the two ANBU from the other day greeted her but she was in no mood for pleasant chat.

"Where are they? Tell them I'm here." She said coldly. They nodded and one went to tell them, not any longer than five minutes the ANBU returned. She followed them in, looking at the floor as they led her into a large secluded room with the village elders sitting on large chairs up on a podium.

"Mitokado-sama, Utatane-sama, I greet you both on behalf of the Haruno household." Sakura said while bowing her head and kneeling. Mitokado grunted in reply

"So Haruno you've decided?" he asked behind his glasses. Sakura clenched her fist and nodded

"Yes but on one condition elders." She said in a restrained voice. Utatane raised her brow and asked

"What is it girl? Speak!" she said fanning herself. Sakura glared at the duo

"**NEVER** involve my family in matters like this EVER again, you think I wouldn't catch on? How dare you attack my father? What did you do to my father?" she spat out in hatred. Utatane glared at her

"How dare you raise your voice at us? Remember who you speak to wench!" she said angrily, Mitokodo interrupted her

"I agree, your father will recover in a few days. Oh and speak to any one on this mission and we **will** kill your family." He said cruelly making Sakura's blood boil.

"Honoured elders give me a week to prepare for this mission, so that… so that I can spend time with my family and friends one last time." She said in all but a whisper. The elders looked at each other and agreed.

"You have a week, go." Sakura eyes swelled with tears and she nodded

"Thank you honoured elders."

Sakura was sitting at Ichiruka's Ramen s trying to clear her thoughts on the matter. She was bothered by the fact they asked her, a person with family, to do the mission. Her thoughts travelled to the day before when they first asked her to do this mission

**FLASH BACK***

_Sakura was being led to the elders by the two ANBU operatives. It was her first time walking in the facility and to say the least she was impressed. They led her to a large white door._

_"In here Haruno san." The ANBU with the cat mask instructed. She nodded and entered, her heart beating wildly as she did. The two remaining elder Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokodo sat in white chairs. They glared at the young woman coldly, and she shuddered. Sakura quickly bender down on one knee and bowed head._

_"Honoured elders, I am here like you requested." She said keeping her voice as quiet as possible. The male Mitokodo nodded and spoke_

_"Ah yes, Sakura Haruno we've been expecting you. Stand." He said coolly. Sakura stood as he commanded and looked straight._

_"As you know Konoha and the Country of Fire have not been on good terms, for quite a while now. We have reason to believe that they had been assisting Akatsuki in obtaining the Jinchuuriki." Sakura's eyes widened in disbelief at the accusations but remained quiet_

_"Sakura Haruno we want you to be a spy for us and live in the Country of Fire." Sakura looked directly at him in shock._

_"But for how long?" she asked still not believing what she had just heard. He glared at her_

_"I was getting to that if you don't mind. Anyways, like I said, you'll live there and report to us every five months." Sakura shook her head in protest_

_"I can't do that! That would mean I would be living away from my family and friends for years if that's the case! Tsunade-sama would question my disappearance and-"_

_"Yes we know. That's why Sakura Haruno, you will be dying on this mission." Utatane interrupted. Sakura's heart skipped a beat. Dying? She didn't want to die! If she did die how would she report to the elders?_

_"Not to worry, you will only be faking your death. We will set it up in a way that one of our spies will attack you and "kill" you by stopping your heart with a medicine that my family secretly makes for such occasions. The medicine is designed to stop all the organs, save for the brain. It will ware off about 4 days after that, you should be buried by then anyways." The old woman said in a bored tone_

_"H-how will I breathe if my lungs aren't working? I'm a medic ninja, I know how suffocation works!" she barked unintentionally at the pair. Utatane chuckled at the young woman's panic. _

_"Not to worry dear, your chakara will keep your body alive during your "death" period. Shinobi can survive even after their organs stop working all due to the wonders of chakara. The medicine infuses into your chakara channels and makes the chakara act as your life force." She explained. _

_"Also your coffin will be infused with pockets of oxygen that will help your lungs to get back into their normal functions. We will send an ANBU to collect your body the night of the fourth day." Sakura looked like she was about to faint from all the information_

_"Do… do I have a choice in agreeing to this?" she asked looking back at them frightened. Mitokodo frowned but nodded_

_"Yes… you indeed have a choice in the matter, so what will you do? Think about it long and hard before you decide." She shook her head_

_"I already made up my mind."_

_"And?"_

_"I will not do this mission." The elder's faces twisted in rage_

_"What do you mean you won't do this mission? Do you have any clue on how important this mission is?" he hissed at her. Sakura looked down sadly_

_"Yes… and while I am honoured at the fact you wanted me, I have to decline elders, I can't do that to my family or my friends." She bowed and proceeded to walk towards the door, she failed to understand Mitokodo last words_

_"So… family and friends are keeping her back? That can easily be taken care of." He said chuckling to himself._

**END FLASH BACK***

Tears started to drip down her cheeks, she felt miserable. In a week's time she would be a dead woman. She tried to block out her parents crying faces, as well as Ino and her other friends, those who still cared about her, crying faces. She genuinely wondered if Naruto would cry for her like he did for Sasuke? In probably a few years he would be married and have children, with Hinata no doubt. Sakura envied her a little but understood their relationship. Hinata had always liked the energetic blond, she wished perhaps her life could have turned out to be the fairy tale like the one Hinata managed to get. Though she couldn't help pity Kiba as well, the Inuzuka liked the Hyuuga heiress for a very long time; it was obvious to everyone but Hinata. She guessed he was the one person who could relate to her misery in a weird sense.

Sakura put her head back and sighed, tomorrow Sai was going to be returning from his mission with Kakashi and Naruto. She half wondered what Naruto would do if she told him about the mission. That thought was quickly dismissed by the threat on her parent's lives. Ayame placed the bowl of ramen in front of her

"Earth to Sakura! Are you okay?" she asked waving a hand in front of her face. Sakura quickly snapped out of her thoughts and smiled

"Yep Ayame-san! Thanks for the ramen!" she said eating it slowly savoring the taste as if it were her last. Oh yeah! She was half surprised that Hinata wasn't here today, she was positive that her shift finished already. She inwardly shrugged, it wasn't her business what the Hyuuga did, it was actually better for her to avoid Hinata, it was kinda awkward to say the least.

"Ah! Sakura-san what are you doing here?" a surprised voice interrupted her thoughts. Sakura forced a smile on her face.

Well speak of the devil!

* * *

><p><p>

_A/N: Now the story gets more dramatic and less humorous. Thanks everyone! That will be it until next week folks! :D_


	6. Chapter 6: Shocking Revalations!

A/N: Ok I'm back folks and it's time to get cracking on the next chapter!

* * *

><p>Sakura turned to see Hinata staring at her surprised, that didn't stop her from cheerfully smiling at the heiress. Hinata smiled back unsure of what to do, her white orbs were still kind towards her even though she had hurt her boyfriend those years back. Sakura couldn't help but notice the change in Hinata's frame, she was still petit yes, but her body was curvaceous and she had a killer backside and boobs Sakura envied. Her navy blue hair was still long but she had now kept it in a long braid, kinda like how a house wife would wear their hair. At the thought of her being a house wife Naruto immediately came to mind. She inwardly frowned as she imagined them being typical newlyweds, kissing, hugging and her mind dared not go any further than that.<p>

Hinata blinked unsure of what to do, she started fiddling her thumbs together, a nervous practice she had that never went away. Sakura sighed and invited her to sit next to her. Hinata looked at her gratefully and took a seat near to the pink Kunoichi. Both women ate in silence before Hinata decided to be the bold one, a feat which was unusual for her

"You know… Naruto-kun doesn't hate you Sakura-san." She said quietly as she ate the ramen. Sakura started to choke which caused the white eyed beauty to panic

"S-Sakura-san I'm sorry! D-d-did I say something wrong?" she asked patting the other woman on her back soothingly as Sakura drank the water in front of her fast.

"N-no *Cough* No I was just surprised that's all." Hinata giggled

"Don't be, actually Naruto-kun misses you a lot more than he puts on." Hinata said frowning slightly. Sakura raised her brow, was that jealousy she detected?

"Misses me huh? I wouldn't exactly call avoidance at all cost missing some one, Hinata." The Haruno said in a matter of fact voice. Hinata looked at her sadly

"He's just stubborn that's all… but know this Sakura-san, he does miss you a lot actually. I-I try to get him to talk to you but he refuses and changes the subject. I-I know he likes you still actually, he even mumbles your name some times when he's asleep." This made Sakura really surprised but she caught the Hyuuga's saddened face and tried to cheer her up

"Ummm… don't worry Hinata I don't like Naruto like that and thank you for trying,"

"**Liar!" **Inner Sakura screamed, wow she hadn't heard from her in over a year, what made her come back now?

'Shut up! What do you know?' she retorted angrily mentally crossing her arms

**"You still like Naruto! Cha! I'm you which means I can tell when you're lying!" **her inner self screamed

'Shut Up!' she hissed, and went back to her conversation with Hinata

"Like I was saying I don't like him like that! Besides I have a gut feeling he'll propose to you soon~!" she said lying in a sing song voice. Hinata flushed scarlet and mumbled a thank you, her face had a sweet smile on it

"T-thank you S-Sakura-san." She mumbled bowing.

"Any time Hinata." She said getting up, she paid Ayame and said goodbye to both of the women before walking away. It was already late, Sakura observed as she looked at her watch, she headed in the direction of the hospital. When she got there her mother was just leaving

"Mom! How's Dad?" she said jogging up to her startled mother, she smiled

"They said he would be ok honey! I can't imagine what it would be like if either of you died." Her mother said hugging her, tears of relief streaked down her face. A wave of guilt crashed over her and she forced out a smile

"Y-yeah, same with me, I don't know what I would do if you or dad died." She said hugging her mother tightly. She didn't have much time left and being with her family at any given moment was a God send.

"Um Mom can I stay by your house for about a week while Dad recuperates in the Hospital?" she asked. Her Mother looked at her surprised but nodded any way

"Of course sweetie! It'll be like when you were a little girl! We'll have so much fun." Her mother said excitedly. Sakura knew her mother wanted her to visit more often and now she was giving her the perfect opportunity.

'Take it while you can mom. ' She thought somberly. 'Take it while you can.'

* * *

><p>The next day came much faster than expected. Sakura hardly slept at all , the mission weighing heavily on her mind. She yawned as she went around the house doing chores, like scrubbing the bathroom, mopping the floor, the chores she hated but seeing as how she wouldn't be back here in a long time if ever again. She did them like if they were her favourite things in the world. After working up a sweat she decided to take another bath, this time she soaked in the bath tub, not caring whether she stayed in there the whole day or not. She closed her eyes as her aching muscles relaxed, nothing beat a warm bath after a day of hard work, well morning.<p>

A knock on the door caused her to open her eyes, she groaned in annoyance and proceeded to rise from the tub, her muscles protested as she did. She wrapped a towel around her body and went an answered the door. The person kept on knocking, each time the knocking got louder. She felt annoyed and opened the door, her eyes widened in surprise at the person at the door

"Mom! What are you doing here?" she asked as her mother grinned

"I'm here to help you pack your things silly! Don't tell me you forgot that you said you were coming to stay with me this week?" she asked frowning, Sakura quickly put her mother to ease.

"No no I'm still coming it's just that… it's still morning mother." She said plainly, she became embarrassed as she was in a flimsy **towel**. Her eye twitched slightly as she heard wolf whistles from down on the street. She grabbed her mother and pulled her in quickly and shut the door.

"Mom, I'll be changing now, after I'm done we'll begin ok?" she said quickly casting a glance at her mother before entering the bathroom. Her mom called to her from the living room

"Sakura? Have you eaten yet?" she asked going into the kitchen

"No! Not yet!" she replied pulling a shirt over her body, which was accompanied by three quarter pants. "Do you want me to make you something to eat dear? Perhaps chicken alfredo?" her mother called back. Sakura came into the kitchen and smiled

"That'd be great mom thanks!" she said kissing her mother's cheek. She sat down and watched her mother cook and opted to make some juice. Her mother quickly declined

"No honey I'll manage, just relax ok?" she said cupping her chin like how she used to do when Sakura was a little girl. Sakura blushed slightly at the gesture and whined

"Mom! I'm not a little girl anymore!" her mother chuckled and released her cheeks. Sakura smiled again at this sense of nostalgia. It's nice, it's kinda funny, she was so eager to move out and experience the world and now she has the opportunity she abhors it and wants to return home. She wondered if her mother would feel a lot less grief if she had another child. Perhaps not. Her mother was her replica indeed, the pink hair, the face and all, the only thing she inherited from her dad was his green eyes.

"Mom?"

"Mmmm?"

"Did you ever want another child? I wondered how it would have been like to have an older brother or sister." She said putting a hand on her chin, her mother remained silent. Sakura frowned, it was unlike her mother to say quiet after she said something.

"Mom? Did you hear my question?" her mother flinched and started to tremble, her knife fell from her hand and dropped to the floor. Sakura became alarmed at this and rushed to her mother's side. Her mother began wheezing and indicated to her purse

"S-Sakura, my pills… my pills are in my purse." She rasped clutching her shirt. Sakura became frightened and got the pills as quickly as she could and gave them to her mother. Her mother popped two in her mouth and swallowed. After a few minutes the trembling and wheezing stopped, her mother looked at Sakura's panicked face and smiled sadly.

"Sakura… it's time you know the truth." She said looking at nothing in particular. Sakura didn't like the sound of that.

"Mom… what are you saying? What truth?" she said kneeling down beside her mother who breathed in deeply.  
>"The truth about your older sister honey." Sakura felt like someone punched her in her stomach. She looked at her mother in disbelief and slowly backed away. Her mother started to cry and reached for her<p>

"I have an older sister and you didn't tell me? She said in disbelief as her mother cried again.

"Y-yes, her name is Hana, I couldn't tell you… how could I? It hurts to much to talk about her." She said crying into her hands. Sakura looked at her mother in disappointment.

"Why is that mother?" she said coolly crossing her arms. Her mother wipped away the tears from her face, still sobbing

"She died when you were a few months old, that's why!" Sakura's eyes widened

"So that means…." She murmured

"Yes… she died as a result of the Kyuubi's attack on the village that night 21 years ago. She… she looked exactly like you except with my red eyes and your dad's hair."

**FLASH BACK* (Sakura's mother POV)**

_We were on our way to the festival they were having that night. Hana had seemed so eager to show her new baby sister the festival. She was wearing a pink kimono with different flower patterns, you were wearing a baby blue kimono with baby animals. Both of you looked so adorable…._

_Mitari was eager to show his new angel to the public, I wasn't in for bragging but I did want to take you two. We were all so very excited _

_"Mommy! Look even Sakura's excited!" Hana said eagerly tugging her mother's hand looking at her little sister in her father's arms. The baby cooed and showed a gummy smile, Hana squealed in delight and made silly faces to make her sister laugh._

_"Enough of that sweetie! Come here your Obi is falling off let me fix it for you…" I offered but she refused, she wanted to be a big girl since she was now a big sister. It was rather cute but I sort of missed the days when she would have me do stuff for her. _

_We met up with the Yamanaka family, Ino was older than you by two months, but you two seemed to become very close even as infants. I think Hana was jealous because she kept on pouting at the two of you interaction but that was quickly dissolved when we saw your grandmother Yuka._

_"Grandma! I missed you!" Hana said rushing to the old woman and gave her a huge hug._

_"Mother, long time no see, are you well? Have you been eating on time?" Mitari asked handing me you so he could hug his mother. She smiled_

_"Yes my boy, is that Sakura? My goodness she's growing so fast!" Yuka exclaimed her smile getting bigger._

_"Yep she has hasn't she? How are you mother?" she may have been my mother in law but she acted as my mother when my mom died before you two were born. I've been grateful for that ever since._

_The festival progressed; everything was going well… and then suddenly_

_There was a loud explosion which caused the earth to shake, people were screaming and running in all sorts of directions. I didn't understand but I did when I saw a man stop and scream_

_"KYUUBI! RUN IT'S THE KYUUBI!" this sent every one into an increased state of panic, we got separated from Hana and Yuka due to the crowds pushing us apart. I'm not sure how, but we ended up outside of the festival grounds. I tried to go back in but I was stopped by two ANBU._

_"We're sorry ma'am but you are not allowed to enter the premises, now all of you follow my colleague to safety!" he ordered. I wasn't going any wherewith out my child._

_"Sir my daughter and mother in law are still in there! You **have** to let us in!" I pleaded but the ANBU was firm_

_"I'm sorry ma'am but rules are rules…. Regardless of the situation at hand. If your mother and daughter are in there still, then perhaps it's too late. I'm sorry." He said his voice void of emotion like all the others._

**"**_You Bastard**!" **Mitari yelled grabbing the ANBU by the collar but was restrained by another ANBU op. I couldn't believe what was happening, one minute we were enjoying a nice festival, the next we were divided by a stupid fox! I saw that no one was guarding the entrance, I went and gave Sakura to Yuri before sneaking in._

_The thing I saw next would haunt me for the rest of my life._

_Bodies. Countless bodies were all over the floor, young children seemed to stare at me with soulless eyes, their faces held a look of horror. It was truly horrific, I shuddered as I stepped over body parts, It took all I had in me not vomit at the stench of blood. Buildings were collapsed so there was a lot of dust in the air. I had a very difficult time breathing as the air seemed to poison me. _

_"Hana! Yuka! Where are you?" I yelled going over the ruble and debris, I was trying to be as optimistic as possible but that quickly died down as every time I yelled there was no response._

_"HANA! YUKA!" I screamed, panic took over reason, I started crying, still no answer. I don't know how long I walked for, nor did I care. I-I slipped and fell on the blood that was splattered all over the floor, I attempted to get up, looking at my now soaked in blood Kimono. I wish I didn't._

_There was Yuka looking straight at me, what was left of her any ways. She'd been decapitated presumably by the falling building. I screamed in panic crawling back my hand touched a fabric that felt familiar._

_It was Hana's Kimono, the arm sleeve poking out from underneath a collapsed building. I lost it._

_"HANA! HANA! HANA! Can you hear me! Answer mommy!" I screamed trying to pull out her Kimono, I was in hysteria, I lost my sense of reasoning for a fact. Here was I trying to pull out a kimono from underneath a collapsed building, I finally managed to get it out, that wasn't the only thing though._

_Attached to that Kimono was her arm with the bracelet I gave her for her just passed 5th birthday. It was too much and I fainted."_

**END OF FLASH BACK ***

Sakura looked at her mother with a disturbed face, she felt sick to her stomach at the details were graphic even for her, and she had her share of carnage in the past. Her mother was wailing loudly clutching her sides and rocked back and forth

"I-I spent some time in a mental asylum after that, perhaps for the next five months, I even missed their funeral. I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry S-Sakura! Hana! Oh my poor baby." She said in between sobs. Sakura felt tears fall from her eyes as well and she hugged her mother in comfort. It was heartbreaking to know that her older sister AND grandmother had such horrific deaths at such a fun filled occasion. Well that would explain her parents hate of festivals.

"T-that boy Naruto… Mitari hated him with a passion after that I tried to do the same. I wanted to blame someone for my misfortune… but… but when I saw that he was only a small boy I couldn't. How could I hate on a little boy who was innocent in all of this?" she asked crying.

'_Well that explains why Dad didn't want me to be anywhere near Naruto when we were six_.' Sakura thought darkly.

"Mom… do you have a picture of big sister?" she asked looking her mother into her blood red eyes.

"Y-yes. Here you go." She said taking off the locket of her neck and opened it. A picture of Hana, who indeed looked just like little Sakura was smiling and holding an infant Sakura. Sakura smiled sadly and held the locket close to her heart.

"Thank you older sister, for even loving me. I love you and continue to watch down on us." She whispered. She looked at her mother who smiled at through the tears

"She would be so proud of you Sakura, I know it." She said hugging her daughter again. It was a good thing to, because Sakura face was the epitome of guilt.

"I sure hope so mom." She wondered if her sister would be, knowing the cowardice plan she agreed to.

Much Later that day

Naruto and the others returned to a welcome by the villagers. Ever since they found out he was a Namikaze butt kissing became their specialty. Sai was all smiles too; he had been on the way back home after they dropped of Aiko the night before. Of course she protested to him leaving her and not marrying her like he "promised". He would take Sakura's fists over Aiko's hugs any day. A frown came to settle on his face as he turned to look at Naruto

The young man had been quiet all the way back, which was unlike him and that had Sai slightly worried that he had been still upset over the Sakura incident. He told Sai that it didn't bother him in the slightest, but Sai knew better. After all no one could out fake the master himself. It amused him to no end to see young love angst, so much like that movie he saw called Twilight. Sure he was now one of the village heart throbs but in truth he could care less, he would pick drawing in a secluded area to his heart's content than being mobbed by all the prettiest girls in the world, period.

He saw Naruto break apart from the trio and walk up to his violet haired girl friend. He personally had no problem with the Hyuuga, she was nice actually but still… it didn't seem genuine. He saw his blond friend give the girl a passionate liplock. Sai grimaced at the display of affection whereas everyone else cheered. He truly wondered if Naruto really loved the girl or if this was his way of forcing himself to move on. Sai saw Ino staring at him and she waved, he waved back as well surprised at the notion, and slightly happy.

He walked up to the blonde Kunoichi and she gave him a hug, this shocked him and he actually turned red, the most colour his pale face had ever had, period. He gave her back a hug quickly and released her just as quickly. He looked down and saw that Ino's face seemed on edge about something

"What is it Ino?" he asked frowning, her face became serious and she pulled him through the crowd of people into a secluded area.

"Sai… I'm worried about Sakura…" she said wrapping her arms around herself, her face still held a look of worry.

"Ugly? Why are you worried? Did she finally realize that she needs to become prettier to get a boyfriend and is on the verge of contemplating plastic surgery?" he said thoughtfully putting his fist in his palm in realization.

"Sai I'm being serious here! Something is really **really** wrong!" she snapped annoyed at his attempt at humor.

"Alright then what makes you so unnerved?" he asked calmly still not overly worried.

"She told me if anything happened to her in future to take care of her family! She could be in serious trouble!" she said in a half panicked voice, she started shaking a little. That did bother him alright, it sounded like someone who was on the verge of dying. His mind traveled to his brother for a fleeting second.

"Did you ask her about it?" she nodded,

"And?"

"She refuses to say anything. Oh Sai what's going to happen to Sakura?" she said sniffing and wiping her eyes as loose tears formed and fell. Sai had an idea, he smiled mischievously

"Let's talk to Naruto about this. I think it would be the perfect opportunity to get them to reconcile finally." Ino looked at him first surprised and then in amazement

"Sai… you're the best you know that?"

"I know."

* * *

><p><p>

Sakura was arranging her clothes to put in her suitcase, she even picked out her funeral dress and brought that as well. It still sickened her to no end of the thought of dying and being forced to live a lie, but… it was for the best of her village. She chuckled softly as she remembered Itachi, he was forced to **kill** his clan by the elders, save for Sasuke. Who knew that some years down the line she would be in his predicament, excluding the killing of family part.

'_How did you manage to live with yourself Itachi-san?' _she thought sadly as she remembered the hate that Sasuke had for his older brother, she couldn't imagine how horrible he must have felt having his only living relative hate him and wanted to kill him. She thought back on the hatred Sasuke had felt when he revealed to her it was the elder's fault for his clan's massacre and how he would avenge them by destroying Konoha.

'_It's a pity he didn't kill the elders those years ago._' She thought darkly before zipping up her suitcase and met her mother in the living room. Her mother smiled at her before taking her suitcase in her hand, she proceeded to carry it out to the front door.

Sakura followed suit but stopped and looked around her apartment one last time, the picture of team 7 flashed in her mind quickly and she ran to her bedroom to retrieve it. She hugged it and walked out to meet her expectant mother. Her mother noted her sad face and the object in her daughter's hands and frowned

"Sakura… why not just get rid of that picture?" her mother asked sighing. Sakura's eyes narrowed at the ridiculous suggestion

"Get rid of it? Mother this picture is of my first team! **HOW **can I? Please never suggest such a ridiculous notion ever again." Her mother put up her hands in defeat

"Ok ok Sakura I just don't know why you bother keep it, seeing as how it only causes you to remember those two boys…" Her mother had a point there, she did remember Naruto and Sasuke but it wasn't only pleasant memories. All of their adventures together she could remember due to that single photo.

"Mom… I love this photo too much to throw it away… in fact I want it to be buried with me when I die in the future." Her mother smiled amused by her daughter's childish behavior.

"Ok honey but why tell me this? Your kids and grandkids will be burying you, not me seeing as how I'll be dead long before you anyways." She said with a little laugh. Sakura forced out a laugh as well, it was all she could do to stop herself from crying and blurting out everything about the mission. She hugged her mother tightly again,

_'I'm sorry mom, you'll be burying another child before you die soon.' _she thought sadly and looked at the moon in anguish.

A day had past and now another day was coming to a close. As much as she wanted to deny it and even hated it, it was inevitable

Time was running out.

* * *

><p>AN: TADA! Sorry it's so long folks :/ Will try to keep it shorter in future! Thanks for reading! You guys are so awesome!


	7. Chapter 7: Final Goodbyes

A/N: Kyuubi-sama, thank you for reading this story and I am sorry you feel this way, I wasn't planning on giving Hinata a sad ending though, I thank you again for reading my fan fiction in the first place. Even if you never see this message just know that I have no bad feeling toward you. Thanks again. Also Cheese fun and Goddess of Night Eternal Faith thanks for reviewing so frequently as well as the rest of you I love you all! :)

* * *

><p>It was unreal how the days went by so fast, the week was almost over and Sakura had only a day left before her mission began. She and her mom talked for most of the nights, doing things they used to do when she was younger. For some reason Sai and Ino had been avoiding her until yesterday. They asked her to meet them at the park at precisely 6'oclock. It was 6:45 and still no sign of the pair. It was pretty chilly tonight, good thing she walked with her sweater or else she might have become an icicle. Sakura shivered as a gust of wind hit her body, and she instinctively wrapped the sweater around her tighter. She started feeling annoyed at the two shinobi, what was taking them so long? She tapped her foot in impatience as her blood pressure dropped.<p>

'_Those idiots better have a good explanation of why they aren't here yet! ACHOO! Ugh~ I'll kill them if I get sick- wait that won't matter anymore tomorrow anyways. Brrrr.' _She thought gloomily rubbing her arms up and down to keep them warm. More minutes passed and it became 7'oclock and Sai and Ino were still MIA.

Sakura had enough, she got up and proceeded to walk in the direction of her home. She couldn't believe they had the audacity to make someone wait an HOUR after the supposed time. She had better things to do like spending time with her mother.

"Sai why'd you bring me here?" a voice rang out from the distance. Her eyes widened in shock. No… that couldn't be…. Could it?

"Take this stupid blind fold off of me! I'm starving!" the voice proceeded to whine, she heard Ino's annoyed voice as well

"SHUT it! You just had food, thanks to you we're late!" she snapped angrily. Sakura's heart was pounding like crazy now. She knew who it was, as the group proceeded to get closer, there was no mistaking it. Sakura was stunned, her mind was a flurry of thoughts and emotions. Ino looked at her and waved, Sai dragged the reluctant person up to her view. Sakura gasped and put her hand over her mouth in shock. Sai smirked and untied the blind fold off the person's eyes.

Blue met green, and shock became evident on both faces. Sakura held back a sob, he was there right before her.

Naruto.

* * *

><p><p>

It was surreal for her. Naruto was in front of her face, he looked shock to see her as she did him. She looked at Ino in confusion only for the blonde to give her a grin and thumbs up and disappear the same as Sai. She was so confused, WHY did they bring Naruto before her face? She was confused but one thing she was happy for was that she got the chance to see him before she…. Anyways she was brought back into reality as Naruto cleared his throat. She looked at him and smiled hesitantly. He did not smile back but folded his arms and glared at her. That killed her smile quickly, she thought of things to say but none came to her mind. She only saw him from a distance and was surprised at how handsome he became, he was the splitting image of Minato now, well sorta. She willed herself not to blush as she smiled to herself slightly. Being near him reminded her how close they used to be, talk about nostalgia!

"What are _you_ doing here?" he asked coldly. Well, that sure was a mood killer. She refused to seem weak in front of him and crossed her arms and looked at him, her face void of emotion

"How am I supposed to know? I was called here to meet Ino and Sai, I wasn't expecting _other_ guests." She said in a strained voice, her emotions were starting to get the better of her. Naruto face still was evidently angry like it was her fault or something.

"So I'm supposed to believe that you didn't organize this whole thing? I know you Haruno, this is more of something you'd do." He said in a huff. Sakura's eyes widened in surprised and narrowed in anger. Of all the nerve!

"Listen here buster, I wasn't responsible for this! Trust me, the last thing I would have wanted was to see **you!**" she hissed out unintentionally, Naruto looked genuinely hurt for a fleeting second before his face became angered again.

"Oh like I wanted to see you, you bitch!" he said venomously, his words hurt her as well. Was this only what they could do to each other now? Hurt and bring more pain? Before time they would have protected each other with their lives, time was so unfair. It's a pity it can't be reversed… it can only move forward.

"Perfect for me **Namikaze-sama**! I won't be a part of your but kissing crew." She said in a huff, his face flushed in embarrassment

"Why you stuck up snob!" he said seething

Sakura sighed and turned her back on the fuming blond haired man, sensing another pointless storm about to brew, she didn't want to fight with him, not now not ever.  
>Naruto raised a brow when he saw her turn her back and sigh, what made her so moody? He was curious so he attacked again, just to see if she would give him the reaction he wanted<p>

"Hey! I wasn't finished you-!" she snapped back to him, her face was a whirlwind of emotions, it seemed like she was troubled about something

"Enough Naruto… please just…enough." She said, her voice sounded weak and tired. He felt a wave of concern hit him but because he was so stubborn, he pushed it away. He snorted

"You can't handle such petty attacks? You sure aren't like the Sakura I knew back in the day!" he scoffed trying to lighten the mood, he succeeded. Sakura smiled slightly

"Look… I'm sorry and I know that it won't be enough for…" she breathed in and continued "For what I said back then, I-I wasn't thinking I was angry! Why can't you see that?"she pleaded. He shook his head

"No… that wasn't the only time Sakura, I'm tired of your constant abuse toward me, I-I needed better than that. You never showed me the appreciation I fully deserved, that's why I chose Hinata! She treats me like a person, she always liked me ya know? Even when we were kids did you know that?" he asked, he wasn't even sure why he had told her about the Hinata part.

Sakura nodded and looked him straight into in the eyes

"So… that's how you feel Naruto? Am I really a lost cause to you? Not worth redemption? I guess even you change." She said sadly and smiled at the memory of him trying to get Sasuke to come back on numerous attempts, even with his injuries he still refused to give up on Sasuke.

"Naruto… marry Hinata already, it's been long enough hasn't it? Besides, she's a good woman." She said, she felt horrible letting those words pass her mouth but she had no choice, he had to have someone to be there for him when she "died". He needed this push to let her go completely. The Namikaze flushed with embarrassment, and his eyes widened in surprised his mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water.

"What-? What are you talking about?" he asked shocked at her recommendation. Shock wasn't the only thing he was feeling at the moment

"I see… I suppose you're right." He said solemnly, he proceeded to turn the other way and walked away from her. Sakura's eyes widened in panic and before she knew what she was doing she ran and hugged him from the back.

"Sakura what are you doing?" Naruto blurted out dumbfounded by her sudden action, Sakura sniffed his clothes, he smelt like cinnamon and musk. Hinata must enjoy doing this everyday for free, she mused and released him. He turned around to her, shock evident in his eyes, his eyes tried to look into hers, and she easily avoided his and smiled at him.

" Naruto… this is the end huh?" he remained silent. She knew what his silence meant

"I see… well then Naruto… Good bye. Make sure you take good care of that jewel you have in your hands, she deserves no less." She whispered and walked away from him. He made no move to stop her.

The next morning Sakura felt sick to her stomach. It was the day of her death and she breathed in and out trying to clear her nausea. Her mother gave her something to calm her nerves, she had no clue why her daughter was acting so strange, and she had been extremely clingy which was unusual for her. Sakura decided to take a walk to clear her nerves, she wanted to escape but she knew she couldn't.

She was warped in her thoughts when she heard a cheer of applause erupt from a crowd of people who were gathered in the town's center. It aroused curiosity in the unnerved kunoichi, so she walked toward the crowd. As she got closer she saw two individuals in the center of the crowd. It was Naruto and a very **very** happy Hinata. What was going on? She didn't need to wait longer to find out as she saw Tsunade grinning from ear to ear.

"One more cheer for the happy couple!" she roared holding a glass of sake in her hands,

'_Happy Couple? She doesn't mean that-'_

"CONGRADULATIONS ON YOUR ENGAGEMENT NAMIKAZE SAMA! HYUUGA SAMA!" the crowd roared in applause. Sakura's felt her legs almost give out and she braced unto the nearest person by accident. She felt both sad and happy at the same time, sad because this would mean that Naruto would be indeed moving on and happy because he would be in good hands. She wiped away tears from her eyes and smiled painfully.

'_Naruto… congratulations and I hope it'll last forever. Hinata… hurt him and I swear I'll hunt you down, just kidding though since I know you won't do that… I hope you won't anyways. Goodbye for real my friend.' _She thought sadly_, _in turning around she bumped into someone behind of her.

She mumbled an apology and looked up at the person. The person she saw was the last person she expected to see

Kiba! Kiba was there looking at the couple in shock and pain, he ignored her and turned on his heels and walked away from the crowd. Sakura looked at him in shame

'_I caused all of this! Oh my God…. Kiba! I'm sorry!' _she thought in despair and guilt. She didn't stick around when the crowd started the cheer for the couple to kiss.

* * *

><p>Sakura walked up to the building containing the elders in silent agony, each step she took became more and more difficult. She followed the ANBU inside and was led to that same white door she loathed seeing so much. She took a deep breath and pushed it open, ready to face the devils on their white thrones. She walked into the center of the room and bowed as usual.<p>

"Haruno-san welcome, I trust it that you are prepared for this mission?" Utatane said fanning her self, looking down on the pink haired shinobi. Sakura flinched but remained silent. She didn't want to do this mission but what choice did she have? After all "certain" people made sure that she **had **to say yes. She glared silently from her bowing position but remained quiet.

"Well? Answer her child!" Mitokodo said fixing his glasses, a frown on his face.

"Yes… elders, thank you for allowing me that week to… be Sakura Haruno for the last time." She murmured gravely.

"Ah? Is that so? Well then… here's what we want you to do. You will be on a mission to protect this, my family's forbidden jutsu and carry it to my family in the Country of The Wave. We have informed Tsunade-sama of the "mission" you'll be doing now, and you are assigned to be on a team with Gai's apprentice and another shinobi." Utatane mentioned looking at her fingernails in boredom. Sakura's face paled BIG time. She turned so pale it would have made even Sai jealous.

"Lee?... You are putting me on a mission with Lee?" she nearly screamed, she didn't want to die in front of one of her friends! Let alone Lee! He was one of her friends who forgave her, though it took nearly a year. Dying in front of him, especially knowing the type of person Lee was would traumatize the young shinobi a great deal. The elderly woman looked at her in surprise and then proceeded to give her the scroll.

"Lee, yes I believe that was his name. Anyways your mission starts now. Get out."

* * *

><p><p>

A/N: Thanks for reading guys, and for all you Hinata fans who want to rip my head off, PLEASE relax. I like Hinata and I don't want her to experience a lonely end so please take it easy on the bashing ok? J It's up to you if you want to read this or not, if you don't like it then please don't read or if you want to see what will happen in the end feel free to continue reading. Either way I won't hold it against you since freedom of speech is for every man to experience regardless of how mean you may become. Thanks to all you loyal readers out there! Love you a lot :)


	8. Chapter 8: Death

A/N: Death Chapter is finally here folks, time to say goodbye to Sakura, well for now anyways. Lol Thanks for R&R! :)

* * *

><p>Sakura walked into the Hokage's office, her heart pounding into her ear drums. Lee was standing by another person. Tenten. Sakura felt nauseous again and put a hand over her mouth to prevent bile from escaping her mouth as she felt it climb into her throat. She swallowed painfully and blinked to make sure it wasn't her eyes playing tricks on her. Nope, that's Tenten alright. She was about to "die" in front of not only one, but TWO of her friends? Those Bastards!<p>

"Sakura! Are you ready for this mission to show forth our youthfulness?" Lee said giving her a thumbs up and a Gai approved grin with a sparkle to boot. Sakura began trembling and started to hyperventilate slightly.

"Sakura are you ok? You look a little pale." Tenten said approaching the young woman with a look of concern sprawled on her face. Tsunade frowned, Tenten was right she **did** look pale.

"Are you sick? If so I'll just give the mission to some one e-"

"NO!" Sakura yelled, louder than she intended to, she mentally smacked herself as she saw everyone in the office face held a look of surprise at her sudden outburst. She needed to make up an excuse fast before Tsunade got suspicious.

"I uh, I need the money, I'm sorry for the outburst. It was extremely rude of me, please forgive me Tsunade-sama, Lee and Tenten-san." She said quickly and bowed. Her two team mates exchanged surprised faces but said nothing.

"Alright then… Move out you lot!" Tsunade commanded before continuing to stamp her paperwork.

* * *

><p>The three Shinobi were walking through a forest outside of Konoha for about three hours now. Lee was excited at the challenge and was sprinting through the trees with joy professing youthful proclamations. Tenten complained at the speed they were going at, she begged Lee to slow down due to her aching feet but the bushy browed shinobi only encouraged her<p>

"Come Tenten! We must show the world our youthful energy! Like Gai Sensei always said-"

"Yeah yeah Ok I get it." The brown kunoichi said rolling her eyes as he began to tell her all the reasons to embrace their youthfulness.

Sakura wasn't saying anything as they leapt from tree to tree, she knew that she was about to be attacked soon and was on guard. She **wished **that time would slow down for her so she could enjoy her last moments.

"Sakura-san? Are you really ok?" Sakura was brought back into reality by the Kunoichi who was leaping next to her. Sakura was generally surprised at Tenten's continual concern

"Why are you so concerned? I thought you didn't forgive me Tenten-san?" Sakura asked looking at Kunoichi from the corner of her eye. Tenten shrugged

"I still haven't forgiven you but you are my teammate and despite what I think of you I will not ignore a teammate that looks as disturbed as you do." She said honestly. Sakura was touched at the woman's attitude. She truly was a kind shinobi, but even that won't stop her demise. Sakura sighed and looked back in front of her

"I am just feeling a little sick that's all. Don't worry I'll be fine Tenten-san so please don't worry about me." She said smiling weakly. Tenten nodded and continued to talk to Lee, she begged him to slow down on the chatter for a bit so she could enjoy peace and quiet.

Sakura giggled at the display, it was nice seeing two friends have such an easy going relationship without biting their heads off. Her smile was short lived as a kunai was sent flying out of the bushes at them. The startled team stopped on a large tree branch

"We're being attacked! Everyone be on alert and protect the scroll! It's probably thieves who want it, Sakura fall back Lee and I can take them!" Tenten ordered as they were soon surrounded by a group of shinobi. The rogues wore no protectors but rather masks on their face, sort of like the ANBU but the masks were completely different

'_So Soon? I'm not ready yet!' _Sakura thought as she watched Tenten and Lee proceed to fight with the Shinobi before them. Lee was using taijutsu to combat a shinobi twice his size, who seemed to have no problem in warding off lee's attacks. Sakura got up only to be hit in her arm by a kunai. She screamed in pain and dropped to her knees, holding her arm, she gave the kunoichi before her a death glare. The woman sounded amused as Sakura tried to attack her, she easily avoided the pinkette's punches and yawned mockingly. This enraged the young woman even more as she became more violent in her punches, some which actually managed to hit the green haired ninja in the face. Her mask fell revealing a scarred face.

The woman fell back into a tree and a sickening crush could be heard. Sakura breathed hard and proceeded to start to heal her wounds. She hissed in pain as her flesh hissed as it slowly regenerated. Sakura looked down at her two teammates who were having trouble warding off the other shinobi. WHAT were those two old farts thinking sending such strong opponents?

"GAH!" Tenten screamed as the male shinobi stomped on her chest, Lee became enraged at the action and attacked the man only to be attacked himself by his opponent. Sakura covered her mouth in horror at the attacks on her friends. Why did the elders have to be so cruel? Before she could stop the attack on her friends, the green haired lady appeared before her eyes with a cruel grin on her face

"Remember me sweetie? Time to put ya lights out sugar." She whispered into her ear. Sakura began to tremble and back away. She shook her head, fear gripping her heart as she was backed up to the tree trunk.

"Run Sakura! Get out of here while you still can!" Tenten managed to yell before coughing up blood as the shinobi sadistically stomped his iron clad boot into her chest once again earning a disgusting crack from the girl's ribs. Sakura cried, in fear and sadness. Her appointed time to die had come,

"Any last words sweetie?" the older woman in front of her said smirking but that was quickly taken off her face as the injured girl punched her, again, into a nearby tree.

"Lee! Tenten! I'm coming right now! Hold on!" she yelled about to leap down, not noticing an angry woman take aim at her. Before she realized what was happening she heard Lee and Tenten scream for her to get out of the way but…

Birds proceeded to flock out of their nests out of the trees as an arrow whizzed pass and struck a startled Sakura… right in her chest. The pink Kunoichi eyes widened as she looked down in shock, an arrow was protruding out of her chest cavity. Her red vest became soaked with her blood, that slowly dripped unto the tree branch.

Before she knew what was happening she felt herself falling, her eyes felt strangely heavy as everything around her started to get hazy and slow. She looked at the person who struck the fatal blow in the eyes, the woman was smiling a sadistic glint in her eye and mouthed 'bye bye' and the woman and the other two shinobi vanished. Sakura heard someone yelling, she couldn't tell who it was. She felt someone hold her waist and tap her on the face. She could make out a female silhouette, Tenten most likely

"Sakura? Oh no! Lee h-her pulse it's fading fast! Damn! Sakura! Hey" Tenten's panicked filled voice was starting to fade as well…

"Tenten-san, Lee… my eyes feel so heavy… Ouch…. It hurts so much…" she whispered hoarsely coughing up blood, her vision faded into black, her conscience was slipping as well.

So heavy….

So….

And then silence.

* * *

><p>In Konoha, a crash of thunder could be heard overhead, and then an outpour of rain. Many Shinobi and villagers alike, scrambled to get under shelter.<p>

**Thud**

Tsunade dropped the paper's she had in her hand and shivered, it suddenly got cold, she noticed and looked out the window, she felt a similar feeling when Jiraiya died. She frowned, her mind flashed on a certain pink haired girl. She needed a drink, seriously

Some where across the village, Ino was having a similar experience as she looked out in the distance, she held her pillow in her arms, and was trying to process what this disturbing feeling meant. Her mother came in with a tray and placed it down, Yuri sighed as her daughter ignored her still. She had no clue what was giving her daughter such a serious face, but she guessed it was just boy trouble and shrugged it off, Ino had said many times before not to trouble her about boy issues. She looked at her daughter one more time before heading out of the room

Else where other Shinobi were at unease as well

Yamato, Sai, Kakashi jumped at the noise and looked at each other, their card game interrupted by this thunder, they all looked at each other and nodded in silent agreement. Something bad happened, to some one somewhere, none knew who though.

At the Namikaze residence, Naruto was having dinner by himself, ramen of course. Sakura's goodbye had bothered him to say the least, he slurped his ramen, it tasted so sour compared to how it usually tasted. He sighed and pushed it away, Sakura was sure a strange girl, he mused uncomfortably getting up and opening his balcony door.

Today, he proposed to Hinata, Sakura was right as much as he hated to take her advice, Hinata was perfect for him and she could cook to boot. And yet…

He sighed, it was turning out to be another gloomy day, he thought sourly, it was so sunny for the past few days so why'd it suddenly get so dark?

**CRASH**

He jumped and held his hand over his heart that felt like it was about to jump out of his chest. He went back in and looked at a picture frame lying on the floor of the living room. He went and picked it up and a chill went down his spine.

It was the picture of him and team 7, he frowned disturbed at what he saw

Sakura was the only one with a crack which ominously cut down her neck. He looked up and whispered in a troubled voice

"Sakura… what on earth happened to you?"

* * *

><p>The next day it was still raining much to Tsunade's displeasure that meant she couldn't go drinking later like she had intended to, oh well. She managed to sneak a little booze in from her sharp apprentice Shizune. She took a swing of the bottle and burped, man that hit the spot! The pink haired girl's face had been constantly on Tsunade's mind and no matter what she did to get it out it wouldn't leave.<p>

"Persistent aren't you?" she growled as the girl's face even appeared in her sake glass. She sighed and pushed it away from her, it wasn't working this time. She put a hand on her chin and tapped her fingers on the desk with the other. Who was she kidding? She was worried, something happened alright, but what? She hoped it wasn't serious, she **prayed** it wasn't serious. She felt herself doze off

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" Shizune's voice rang from a distance away, the Sannin eyes snapped open and she groaned in irritation. Sometimes she wished she could strangle that girl. Her apprentice opened the door with the most force, the blonde ever saw. Shizune face was pale, and she was breathing hard

"What is Shizune? It better be important, I was in the middle of important work!" she lied, Shizune nodded

"Yes team Lee is back!" Tsunade's eyes became alert

"Already? What's going on? Shizune is something wrong?" Tsunade asked going up to the woman who proceeded to choke back sobs

"I-It's Sakura she-" Tsunade felt her skin crawl

"Is she injured? Where is she? The hospital?" she demanded, Shizune nodded

"Yes but-!" Tsunade heard all she needed to know and ran out her office

"Take care of my paperwork for me ok?" she ordered. Shizune tried to call her but the woman was to far gone

"Tsunade-sama… Sakura she's, she's…" Shizune covered her eyes as tears streamed down her face.

Dead.

* * *

><p>Lee was in the hopital's waiting room, he hadn't said anything since they came back, Tenten was in a hospital room treating her broken ribs, he could handle his injuries since it was just bruises and scratches. His eyes were blood shot, since he hasn't slept since last night, how could he? His best friend was injured and one of his friends was… He held his head in his hands in disbelief at the situation. How could he let such a thing happen? He was their team leader and yet he didn't suffer nearly as much as the other two members of his team. He was in shock, no one could get a peep out of him, he heard the hospital's door open with a slam. He turned to the commotion wearily and his stomach sank<p>

"Hey I heard you got Sakura Haruno in here, which room is she in?" Tsunade asked slamming her hands down on the front desk. He wanted to run away, for one of the only times in his life he wanted to run and hide. Tsunade looked over and saw him and marched up to him

"Lee! What happened? Where's Sakura and Tenten?" she demanded, her arms folded and she looked at him with a glare. He didn't wince or even move he just stared at her and stared at the floor

"Hey! I'm speaking to you!" she yelled grabbing his shirt

"Lady Tsunade, it's no use he won't speak…" a nurse said walking up to them, sensing danger

"Why not?" she asked in a huff, her stubbornness had never left her even after all these years. The nurse looked at him sadly and took his hand and hers and led them into the room where Tenten was.

"I think you should ask Tenten-san." She said kindly and closed the door to give them privacy. Tsunade grimaced as she saw Tenten in a neck brace with her left foot up in a cast, she was also breathing from a ventilator, what kind of danger did they experience on this mission? Where was Sakura..?

"Tsunade-sama… I will tell you what happened the best I can… I suggest you sit down." Tenten said taking off her oxygen mask and began coughing

"We… we were attacked during the midpoint of the forest outside of Konoha. Lee and I took on the two male shinobi while *wheeze* Sakura was left to take on the female. They were much stronger than us and were able to give Lee and I a royal beat down. Sakura was able to take on the woman, she had green hair and a scar on her face *cough* She injured Sakura but still Sakura was able to knock her back efficiently, *cough cough* She was about to help when…" Tenten's eyes were clouded with tears and she swallowed hard. Tsunade didn't like the sound of this at all

"When what? Speak up girl!" she barked. Tenten nodded and winced in pain as she tried to sit up.

"When she was attacked from behind, an arrow had finished the job… straight through her chest. She, she didn't suffer long at all. I-I tried to stop it but… so much blood… Oh god!" she said shaking as her body racked with sobs, the young woman proceeded to wail loudly at the memory. Lee quickly went and comforted his friend, letting her cry as she wrapped her arms around his waist and cry into his chest.

"What are you trying to tell me? That Sakura is… that she's" Tsunade swallowed painfully, she didn't want to say that dreadful word ever again. It caused her pain every single time anyways.

"Yes Tsunade-sama Sakura Haruno-san was pronounced dead on arrival." The nurse came back in the room with a change of bandages. The middle aged Sannin felt her knees give in and she steadied herself on the bed railing. Oh my God what had she done? She could feel Sakura was distracted but knowing that she still sent her on the mission, one she knew was dangerous. Her hazel eyes widened in horror

Heaven help her, she was the cause of another loved one's death.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Love you all :)


	9. Chapter 9: Reactions

A/N: I'm Baaaaccckkkk :D Thanks a million for the reviews, Thanks Naru for correcting my mistake with Lee last chapter and thanks to Flying Faraway for your constructive criticism I will try to do better from now on :D

* * *

><p>"Tsunade-sama?" a nurse called out in panic as the Sannin dropped to the floor in hysterics, the blonde haired woman was screaming nonsense and was trying to move away from Tenten and Lee who stared at her in confusion<p>

"Tsunade-sama what are you-"

"NO! I didn't kill them, it wasn't me! I never killed them!" she shrieked her tears flowing in streams down her cheeks. Tenten looked at her in fear

"Lee… what's wrong with her?" she asked her comrade who looked at her disturbed and shook his head meaning 'I don't know.'

"W-why are you staring at me like that? You think it's my fault stop judging me!" she screamed bumping into the wall. This was the first time the two young Shinobi had ever seen their Hokage like this. The nurse called out to another nurse for her to call Shizune.

In Tsunade's mind

Tsunade was surrounded by cloaked figures, all of whom were calling for judgement, she looked at the them in horror, and their words were laced with malice and hatred

"You murderer!"

"Kill the witch!"

"She killed her brother and lover and now she killed her own apprentice! Evil creature!" She shook her head trembling as their words hit home harder and harder with each passing comment

"No! Stop it! I didn't kill them! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" she cried in hysterics

"Demon!" they screamed at her and began pelting rocks at her. She cried out as the rocks landed precisely on her body, she looked up weakily at the perpetrators, the three that were in front of her put down their hoods. Tsunade's eyes widened in shock and she crawled away in fear

"Dan? Nawaki? Sakura?" she whimpered out, the trio glared at her coldly

"Sister, why did you give me the necklace? I wanted to be the Hokage so badly but you had to give me the stupid thing and kill me! I was so scared Tsunade, why weren't you by my side?" Nawaki asked mournfully tears flowing down his cheeks, Tsunade's heart twisted at her little brother's cries

"No Nawaki! I would have never given you if I had known you would have died, I swear!" she pleaded trying to touch him only to be stopped by Dan. She looked at him in sadness

"Tsunade… why'd you let me die? You promised you would have saved my life and yet I died still. How could you have done that to me? I loved you so much and yet you allowed me to die so easily." He said glaring at her coldly. She choked back her sobs

"No Dan… I tried to save you I swear!" she replied shakily, he scoffed and grabbed her hands in his

"You didn't try enough." He released her hands and she looked down and shrieked. Her hands were covered in his blood. Her Haemophobia returning at full force, she tried to wipe them into her blouse but it refused to come off. She whimpered and held herself and rocked back and forth,

"It's ok, you'll be ok, you'll be fine, you're ok…" she repeated the words over and over only stopping when she felt a hand land on her shoulder. She looked up fearfully

"Tsunade-sama…. Why do you hate me so much? Are you happier that I'm dead? I bet you are." Sakura said unemotionally, Tsunade shook her head frantically and attempted to open her mouth but was stopped by Sakura

"No… we both know that you are happier this way, I was only a burden wasn't I? Nothing more than a silly twit who had a crush on Sasuke, kinda like you did with Orochimaru huh _Sensei_?" She sneered and released her hand and walked away, she tried to call out to them but was stopped. She looked down in shock as her body was engulfed by darkness, that hateful darkness she feared. Tsunade cried out for help but none was offered, none. They all began to laugh while Tsunade was pulled into the darkness further screaming all the way down.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" Shizune yelled shaking the hysterical woman, she ordered the nurse to bring her some chloroform in a cloth which they did. She placed it over the struggling woman's face, and almost immediately her struggles became weaker and weaker until they eventual stopped. Shizune sighed and wiped sweat that formed over her brow. Tenten and Lee had disturbed looks on their faces of what just happened.

"S-Shizune-san, what just happened here?" Tenten asked biting her lip nervously looking down at the unconscious woman, she gripped unto Rock Lee's arms for support from her frazzled nerves. He looked at her funnily but still remained quiet. Shizune let out a bitter chuckle and stood up as nurses and doctors surrounded the Sannin and carried her away to another room.

"_That_ my dear Tenten is the reason why Tsunade cannot remain sober for long." She said bitterly as her eyes followed the medic team carrying out the pitiful excuse for a woman. Tenten frowned

"I-I don't understand, how can someone reach to _that_?" she exclaimed wincing in pain as her ribs rubbed together.

"Trust me Tenten-san if you went through what Tsunade-sama went through, you'd be partially insane too." She murmured sadly.

"You know…" Shizune began "Tsunade-sama once told me that the one thing she fears the most in this world isn't death, Jinchuuraki, Akatsuki or even war." Tenten looked at her quizzically

"What is it then?"

"Reality." She said and got up and walked out of the room leaving two stunned shinobi behind.

* * *

><p>Ino was pacing up and down in her room, she knew something was wrong, she could <em>feel <em>it, Sakura was hurt somewhere and she didn't know how badly or even where. A knock at her door made her jump, she quickly opened it revealing her mother's pain filled eyes.

"Mom! What is it? Are you feeling ok, do you want to sit down-" her mother grabbed her hands and sniffed

"Ino Honey, I have something important to tell you, you should sit down." Ino could tell that she wasn't going to like what was about to be said, she had a gut feeling. They sat down, that's when Yuri told her about what happened to Sakura.

"Ino honey, t-they said she died q-quickly, and t-t-that she didn't s-suffer f-for long." Her mother cried in between words. Ino got up, quickly. Her mother looked at her sadly

"Ino, I know you are-Ino? Ino!" her mother cried out shaking the unconscious blonde on the floor. This was the reason she hated telling her baby girl bad news, she couldn't handle it.

* * *

><p>Sakura's mother burst into the hospital doors, breathing hard, her face pale with exhaustion. She walked up to the front desk quickly and demanded to see her daughter<p>

"Hello I heard my daughter was here? Sakura Haruno is her name, can you please tell me what room she's in?" she begged and the nurse at the front desk nodded and looked at a chart.

"Room 208, walk straight then turn left, make a right and then a final left." She replied looking back to her work. Sakura's mother nodded gratefully and followed her directions and finally was standing in front of her daughter's room. She breathed in deeply

'_Calm down Atsuko, she's fine, your baby girl's fine.' _She thought to herselfand shakily held the handle and opened it, she braced herself for her daughter to be in bandages, and probably on a breathing machine. That's the worst that could have happened she thought, confidently. When she did enter the room, however all of what she thought before was immediately thrown out the window.

There were no ventilators, oxygen masks, doctors standing around her, no bandages and casts on her baby's body. Only thing there was however was Sakura sleeping on the bed. She breathed out a sigh of relief and approached her daughter. It wasn't as bad as she thought, she thought with a relieved smile.

"Sakura honey, mommy's here." She cooed to her 'sleeping' daughter. Sakura looked so pale and fragile sleeping there, so peaceful, she hated to disturb her.

Atsuko ran a hand through Sakura's silky hair, she waited for her baby to move, to stir, to do _something._ Sakura didn't respond however she just kept on sleeping. Atsuko tried shaking her gently to wake her up, no response

"Sakura honey, wake up." She asked her voice rising with each attempt. Atsuko felt her heart stop when she realized something, Sakura wasn't breathing.

"Nurse! Nurse! My daughter she's not breathing, she's not-" A nurse rushed into the room and took one look at the body and back at the frantic mother and her faced held a look of pity

"I'm sorry dear, I forgot to tell you that your girl was dead before she arrived here… I'm so sorry Ma'am." She said apologetically as the mother in front of her fell to her feet in shock,

Atsuko began gasping and held her shirt wincing in pain, she fell to the floor gasping for air, the nurse's eyes widened and she called out to her comrades outside

"HELP! SOME ONE'S HAVING A SEIZURE! DOCTOR I NEED A DOCTOR IN HERE!" the nurse screamed and was quickly surrounded by a medical team.

* * *

><p>Naruto was on his way to the hospital as quickly as he could. He heard from Hinata that Lee's team were all injured, he sprinted from rooftop to rooftop. He was worried for Sakura, that picture was a premonition of her getting injured, he knew it know.<p>

After about 5 minutes later he was in front of the hospital and barged in with such force that he almost took off the hospital doors. He rushed to the front desk and slammed his hands down

"Where are you holding Sakura Haruno? Tell me NOW." He demanded, the nurse sighed and put a hand to her temple, today was just **not **her day was it?

"Room 208-"

"Thanks!" he yelled running down the corridor, the nurse yelled at him

"NO RUNNING IN THE CORRIDOR AND YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY IDIOT!" she rolled her eyes as she heard an audible crash, followed by explicit language from multiple bodies. The blond blushed embarrassed and went the other direction.

It took a while but Naruto finally found the room, he felt his heart beat wildly and he opened the door, he was half frightened that Sakura was going to yell at him and tell him to leave, he acted like such a jerk that he was positive that she wouldn't want to see him.

He closed his eyes and pushed open the door, bracing himself for an onset of anger spewed words from the injured Kunoichi. It never came, he slowly peeled open his eyes, and for a moment his heart stopped.

Sakura was just lying there, no sound was coming from her, her chest wasn't rising or falling, she also looked disturbingly pale, like a corpse. The colour drained from his face as he took shaky steps towards his pinked haired friend

"S-Sakura?" he whispered in disbelief, she didn't move an inch.

"H-hahahaha you got me, ok jokes up." He smiled as tears filled his eyes, he waited for her to jump up and say 'Surprise! I got you good didn't I?' he waited for himself to breathe a sigh of relief and reply with a 'Yeah you got me good' he waited and was disappointed, time seemed to stop as he reached over and touched her pale face. He whimpered as she still lay motionless,

"Sakura-chan, wake up please." No movement

"NO! You can't die! I won't let you!" he screamed shaking her roughly, the sheet slipped down revealing her naked body, as well as a hole in her chest that was red. He let her go and shook his head

"No… Sakura no! I didn't tell you I forgave you yet! I didn't tell you how sorry I am! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I won't hurt your feelings ever again, I won't get mad if you hit me when I deserve it for being a perv, I promise! Don't die! Please don't die! Don't leave me alone!" he cried, he hadn't cried like this since Gaara, Jiraiya and even Sasuke's deaths. He didn't want to lose his best friend again.

"Sakura, wake up please! Sakura I'm sorry! Please don't leave me! Please Sakura!" he begged hysterically, doctors came in after hearing his panicked voice and began dragging him away. He tried to reach out to the dead woman, but they kept on dragging him further away from the corpse. He got furious when a doctor placed the sheet over her face, he knew that they only did this when someone was truly dead. He let out an anguished scream

"SAKURAAAAAAA!"

* * *

><p>AN: I hoped it was up to your standards and wasn't overly cheesy, ciao for now my friends :) Read and Review please!


	10. Chapter 10: A Mother's Grief

A/N: I'm back again my peepz! Sorry I took so long I'm writing other stories besides this one, anywho here's the next part. Oh also thanks a million for the reviews! Loving your support :D

* * *

><p>Atsuko woke up after fours of being unconscious since her attack, the doctors told her she had to take it easy or she would have another attack. At this point she didn't care about what happened to her, her children were dead, gone forever and weren't coming back. After Hana died she lost her sanity temporarily so it was no wonder doctors were checking on her frequently to make sure she didn't have an "episode". She felt numb, and was too tired to even cry for her loss.<p>

It would be no wonder that all her friends stopped by and cried telling her how sorry they were for her loss, they hugged her and asked her if they could do anything to ease her pain. The only thing she would say to them was

"If…. You want to ease my pain…. Give me back my daughters that were robbed of me, but seeing as how none of you can do that you have nothing that can help me." She replied before going into a daze.

Time wasn't stopping, life kept on moving on leaving her behind. As far as it was concerned she was just a mere soul of millions if not billions of people. Babies were being born just as lives were being lost, it was unfair at how cruel and uncaring this world seemed but she knew it wasn't to be blamed. That's just the way life is.

Atsuko slowly made her way out of the cold bed and felt her knees give in, she toppled unto the floor with a yelp, it didn't help that the floor was slightly slippery, she winced but managed to get up. She peeked out from behind her door and once she saw the coast was clear she made to her husband's door as quickly as possible.

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP **

The sounds of her husband's heart monitor and the steady sound of breathing was the one thing right now that could give her a little piece of mind. Mitari went into a coma since the night of the attack and had been in the coma ever since. She limped over to the unconscious man and smiled slightly as she ran a hand through his graying brown hair, she took a seat beside his bed and held his hand and stroked it lovingly even though he made no movement.

"Mitari… it's been a month wouldn't you say? I mean two weeks ago you went into a coma from your diabetes, hah, I always told you to stay away from all those sweets but as usual you were too stubborn to listen. The doctors say you should be waking up any time now… I know you'll pull through you're a fighter for sure." She murmured as he stayed unconscious,

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP,**

"It's almost that day Mitari… October 10th is coming up so soon I'm quite shocked, can you believe it's been 21 years since that day? I-I guess we should start buying flowers to place on their graves right? What do you think we should get them? Hana always loved carnations, you remember that time she threw a tantrum because we were leaving the plant nursery? She was only 4 then, it was so funny, Yuri and I laughed about it for weeks even though you were angry with her but you couldn't stay mad for long at your little girl. I think we should also get gardenias since your mother loved them so much, did you know Yuka told me that she was given gardenias the very first time she met Misao, kinda like when I met you and you asked me out with daises, *giggle* you were such the romantic back then, I loved how clumsy you were when we danced at the school dance, you kept on stepping on my feet, you couldn't stop blushing and stuttering apologies to me even though I said it was fine, do you remember?"

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

**"**Of course you do, I can never forget how adorable you were when we had our first kiss, oh yeah! I broke your glasses didn't I? I don't think I ever apologized for it… sorry sweetie. I was a little aggressive back then hahahaha! I also loved how gentle you became when the time called for it, remember when we first had Hana? I was so exhausted that you stayed up all night tending to her allowing me a chance to sleep, you felt so guilty when I was screaming for those ten hours of labor, oooh, also you brought me breakfast in bed for a whole week with a daisy and even cleaned the house every day… though you were never good at it."

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP**

"Also… I never met a man who was so willing to cry in front of people when the situation called for it, when Misao died you were expected to be strong and show little emotion, because men were supposed to be macho and tough and crying was for wimps. You refused to let that stop you from showing the pain you felt from the loss of your father, he was a good man and I'm sure he would have been proud of you even now, the same for Yuka and Hana. You cried like a baby, so I heard from Yuri and Inoichi, at their funeral, you even refused to let them put the coffins in the ground you even held unto both the coffins until Shibi and Inoichi dragged you off, that's just like you, never want to let go of family even if it's required." She said as her voice broke, she wiped away the tears forming from her eyes

"One last thing before I go… Sakura went on a mission yesterday… I know, I know, she always does so what's the big deal right? Well… U-um… S-Sakura d-d-d-" she proceeded to sob, something inside of her snapped and she lost it

"Oh Mitari! Sakura's dead! She was killed on a mission yesterday I even saw her body today! Mitari, what should I do? Please wake up! I can't handle this pain without you by my side, I'm not as strong as you! I'm not! If I was I wouldn't have gone insane and had to be confined to the crazy house for months after! It's a wonder I'm even sane now! Mitari I beg of you, please open your eyes! Why won't you wake up? Help me please help me!" she wailed into his chest clenching unto it for dear life, the racket she made brought the attention to medical personals in the hospital who subdued her and dragged her back to her room kicking and screaming, pleading for the man she loved to rescue her from her nightmare.

However the only thing she could hear in response was…

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP**

* * *

><p>Sigh: So sorry it took so long, I hope you liked this one even though it was a little plain : As a treat for the person who asked I will bring Shikamaru into the mix next chapter.


End file.
